


You Were Always There

by BrokenTourniquet



Series: Gold Dust [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex & Lena BROtp, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Sis Alex, Eliza and Lena fluffiness, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Foster AU, Hurt/Comfort, Lex was alright ONCE upon a time, Lillian is not cool, Mostly Fluff, Mother!Eliza, Powers are STILL a thing, SWAU, Supportive Wives AU, This is a mix of a, and Marriage AU, it's weird - Freeform, just an AU of season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTourniquet/pseuds/BrokenTourniquet
Summary: Ten times one of the rings are noticed.Or as I like to call this AU the Supportive Wives AU.





	1. The Glint

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me at: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/ask
> 
>  
> 
> Quick explanation:  
> This is an AU on season 1. Lillian was abusive and very manipulative. Before Lex went crazy he took it upon himself to send Lena away. She ended up with the Danvers as a foster child.  
> They just never got rid of her and ended up loving, Kara in a different way than anyone. Kara and Lena have been married for four years, I'll let you guys do the math.
> 
> This fic isn't a complete rewrite of season 1 because Idk how okay it is (I think what I have so far is shit) so it doesn't go into great depth and detail about the Danvers and Lena growing up together. However- I would be willing to write about that if there was enough people wanting it? This is basically moments of the AU I have created.  
> Anyways, Alex has two sister, Eliza has Three daughters, Kara has a full heart, and Lena has actual support and love.
> 
> This is not great by any means, you've been warned.

**LottaLove:** Are you certain about this? This life?  
**Sunshine:** I feel more like myself than ever before  
**Sunshine:** I’m certain  
**LottaLove:** I support it and you then  
**LottaLove:** Just please don’t be afraid to reach out to me if you need me  
**Sunshine:** I will  <3 I want to do as much on my own as I can  
**Sunshine:** But El Mayarah  
**LottaLove:** I have to go but I love you, El Mayarah  
**Sunshine:** I love you too my sun  
**LottaLove:** _My world_

 

**XXXXXX**

 

She’s certain that the life she’s chosen is a good choice, that it’s right for her. She’s not scared to step into the role of hero. It feels so right, in ways she can’t describe it to anyone else. In ways, she’s certain that there is no way to describe it. Like a glove slipping onto a hand that’s made to withstand the weather.

The doubt she felt after Alex scolded her, after Vartox beat her, it dissipated and faded into the background.Alex had given her, support, unconditionally so, with some hesitance here and there. Understandable under the circumstances. That was her baby sister she was meant to protect and love with all her heart. She did that as well as she could.

Kara, for the first time, felt whole. A part of herself she didn’t have to keep within the walls of her home. She could proudly wear her family symbol again.

But she’s sitting at her desk, smiling at her phone, the short conversation bringing that hopelessly in love brightness to her. She stares at the last two words and bites her lip, trying not to let herself be overcome, again, by the swell in her chest of emotions. She can’t afford to buy another phone and she’s too stubborn to ask **_her_ ** to create an indestructible phone, no matter how much both of them would appreciate it.

So she just sits there, keeping it in check, a light blush to her cheeks like everyone in the room can see what they’re talking about.

**_My world._ **

Her finger taps against the back of her phone as she holds it, a small clinking noise being made from the trinket that rests on her ring finger. It’s gold with greenish blue swirls twisted in. Somehow, it never attracts too much attention.

She’s grateful for it. A reminder she’s not as alone in this as she feels, that promises aren’t hollow. She knows for certain Alex is grateful too, probably the number one fan, if Eliza hadn’t already claimed that.

Who would have thought? The weird alien girl would get a childhood love story.

“What’s got you so smiley?” Winn’s voice shocks her, and so her phone tumbles out of her hand with a yelp.

She has to remind herself, as she grapples the air for it, that she’s still just Cat Grant’s assistant so she can’t be too super about it. Eventually, though, it’s in her hands and she lets out a breath as Winn simply just laughs lightly at her. Taking the messenger bag from around his shoulders to drop it by his desk.

“Some warning would be nice,” she huffs. He just shrugs and drops down into his chair.

“Still didn’t answer my question,” he raises a brow.

A grin spreads across her face again, both of Winn’s brows raise, and Kara glances at her phone again before setting it back down on her desk and shrugging.

“Just _my_ girl. I’m always happy when she leaves a message,” she tries to say it as calmly as possible.

A happy giddy feeling spreads in her chest and she wants to just squeal and gush.

They’re at the workplace, however, and Miss Grant will be there in a few seconds. She knows for certain Cat would act like it’s far too sweet for her and should never happen again near her. She’s slipped twice before she corrected herself. She knows better now. It’s personal.

Winn just seems to nod and turn in his chair to watch her. His expression is...odd and she can’t quite figure out it’s meaning. Alex has told her before that it means something but never specified what. Her brows furrow at the thought and she turns back to her desk, coffee in hand, the moment she hears the elevator coming up.

She stands tall, head tilted slightly, posture proper (it’s odd but her girl taught her it was more presentable when she asked), and lets out a small sigh.

There’s a glint from her ring finger and it’s enough to catch Winn’s attention, he blinks and looks at her, looking at it, and he looks- shocked? She’s not entirely sure. She doesn’t have time to question however because everyone turns to watch as Cat Grant steps out, strides towards her office, and grabs her coffee.

Cat shoots off a list of things to do and Kara comments on things, asks for specifics, and memorizes what she needs to do. Then Cat slides her door open before sharply turning back to Kara and glancing at her hand.

Something like a smile forms on Cat’s face for just the briefest of moments before the door to her office is open and she’s at her desk for the day. Kara can’t stop how the warmth in her chest spreads. She feels proud as she sits back down, phone in her hand.

She’s always so proud. So proud, proud, **_proud._ ** Of what it signifies. What it means. Of who it’s given her a permanent connection to. Not just legally but emotionally too.

It’s permanence on earth, may not mean much, but the culture of her people is still embedded beneath her skin. It’s tied in. Deep. To the core. She knows this, she knows the commitment is something could never agree to unless it was meant. Promised. Promised without fear of it being broken.

She’s beyond glad the people in her life, the people that were there that day know this. It’s so important to her.

 **_Lena_ ** knows this as much as she does.

 

**XXXXXX**

 

_“Lex I-” She isn’t able to get the words out of her mouth, “I-”_

_She feels a little like she’s being abandoned. She’s just eleven, for christ sakes. He’s just sending her off. Isn’t he? Someplace else. Some place that’s not with him, and she knows it bruises him in a way she hadn’t expected. She knows it does because it hurts her too._

_He turns, having shoved what he could in a duffle bag and gives her a sad smile. He drops to his knees in front of her, he’s eight years older, so much taller, but his eyes shine with love. His hands come to take hers from her lap and squeezes them. He looks so sad. Somehow she feels more loved in this moment than she has her whole life._

_Little did she know it was the last time he’d show her this love._

_Little did she know she’d be given a warmer love in return._

_“Hey,” his voice is quiet but reassuring, “I’m still going to love you. I always will. I- just need to send you away for awhile okay?”_

_She frowns and her hands slip out of his. She’s trying so hard, so unbelievably hard not to cry. It’s just not working. She turns away._

“Hey,” _a hand tilts her chin back to him, she can see the tears in his eyes, “you’re a wolf remember? Swift. Strong. You just need the right pack-”_

_“But- you’re my bro-”_

“Lena,” _he interrupts, “I love you...so much. It’s why I’m doing this okay? I can’t let her hurt you anymore.”_

_This is the part she doesn’t understand. Never understood. Why does- has he let Lillian hurt her? Why can’t he just tell her to stop? Take her and move away? Why does he have to send her away? Why-_

_“Then take me and leave,” her eyes shine, brilliant tears, “please. Don’t-”_

_“I can’t. I have a responsibility to Luthor-”_

_“You’re choosing them over me,” it’s a realization, and she stares at Lex._

_She waits. Pleads, begs, prays, all silently to tell her she’s wrong. Instead, guilt builds behind his eyes to the point she wants to scream at him. Call him selfish. He turns and zips the bag up, before turning to the suitcase that has more valuable things. Her things. He zips that up too and stands._

_She does too, but with crossed arms, and refuses to look him in the eye. She doesn’t even hug him back when arms wrap around her._

_“You’re going to stay with someone Clark trusts okay? Mom won’t be able to hurt you there, okay?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Your case worker is waiting outside, let’s get you situated okay?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Lena,” she looks up, trying, trying, trying not to cry, “please be- kind to them.”_

_The last thing he gave her was a kiss to her forehead._

_Her caseworker was a nice older woman. She let Lena cry in quiet in the car as they drove. She let Lena cry until she passed out. She let Lena realize she was abandoned._

_The first step out of the car was a tired one. She was gently woken, a woman with blonde hair stood in front of a quaint house. She smiled so warmly. An older girl stood at her side, unsure. She came face to face with bright blue eyes, cerulean, and they seemed to cast her such an understanding look._

_She tried not to cry again._

_She didn’t expect for arms to wrap around her._

_“I hope this hug is okay,” the youngest blonde spoke, “I am Kara.”_

_She froze. Unsure of what to do._

 

**XXXXXX**

 

“You’re- you’re-”

“Yes Winn, married.”

“But how??!”

“What I think Winn is trying to say,” James clapped a hand onto the man’s shoulder, giving him a look before looking back at Kara, “is congratulations. We didn’t know.”

Kara beamed, as James opened an arm for a hug. She was quick to accept the hug, letting out a sigh of relief and a small grin as she pulled back. Winn rubbed the back of his neck and looked- well- slightly awkward. He shifted but didn’t meet her eye.

She frowned. Why was this awkward?

“Winn,” he finally looked at her, “didn’t you know?”

“No!” He all but shouted.

She took a step back in surprise. He at least looked apologetic.

“I- uh- sorry. I just- didn’t know.”

“I wear my ring every day,” she held her hand up, “we’ve been friends for two years.”

“You never said!”

“You never asked. I didn’t think you cared?”

There was a pause, and James observed the two. He could see the look on Winn’s face and knew. It caused him to let out a small breath of air, _well shit,_ he thought. He hadn’t accounted for feeling being in the way. If Kara was anything like Clark, she had been oblivious and still was.

Fortunately, he seemed to understand and let out a resigned sigh. He nodded more to himself and James smiled gently at him.

“Alright, yeah, I just- sorry. It was just a surprise,” Kara watched him with a concerned look, he however smiled, “I’m- happy for you.”

Kara beamed and was quick to wrap him in a hug. Only letting go and stepping back as her phone rang in her pocket.

“Alex!” A pause, “Uh- no- I’ll be right there. Give me like a minute.”

Kara gave them smiles, turned down the hallway, phone to her ear, and wandered off.

James looked back at Winn who tried not to look at him.

“Come on,” a hand slapped Winn’s back, “Let’s go get a drink. Just the two of us.”

“Sure. I could use one.”


	2. It's Just Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara misses her, Alex does to, so Alex rings her up.

A knee knocks against her own, her attention being brought up from her phone to her sister who’s smiling with amusement.

_As if Alex doesn’t know._

As if Alex doesn’t know she’s waiting for a call she may not get tonight, because she hasn’t told the name on her phone she needs it after today.

Alex, however, offers comfort instead of teasing. She throws an arm around Kara’s shoulders, leaning into her, and lets out a light laugh with a shake of her head. It’s not because it’s funny. It’s simply because it’s Kara and not herself.

“Do you remember the first day?” Alex asks as she runs a hand through long damp hair.

A smile forms across Kara’s lips as she turns her head, pressing her forehead against the side of Alex’s head and nods.

“The first day after the wedding?” Kara asks.

Alex can’t help but let out a laugh, squeezing her sister as tight as she could.

“You were so nervous and excited about it, you couldn’t even kiss her for a week,” the both of them laughed, “I don’t think I had ever seen her so grumpy. She just wanted a kiss and you kept avoiding it. For a _week._ ”

Kara pulled back with an eye roll and shook her head lightly.

“I was scared I was going to hurt her!” Something flickered across Alex’s face before it morphed into one of affection again, “I was too excited. I didn’t think it would actually happen.”

Her smile was full of nothing but affection. She remembered the day. The implications, promises, of a forever. It was and still is a lot to promise. Almost too much, but she stood behind it just as Alex stood beside her, and Eliza stood beside the other.

A part of her regretted that her parents would be unable to see it. That Jeremiah wasn’t able to.

She remembered the day after.

No honeymoon, they didn’t need one, they just stayed curled up at Eliza’s for as long as both could manage. For a week before they had to return to their lives. Eliza was sweet, so proud of both of them, and while Alex had gone back to work, she called every day to either tease them or congratulate them. Expressing her pride in the step they took.

That week had been nerves and love for Kara. She was so nervous to wrap her arms around the body next to her, press her lips to skin because she had been overcome with the emotions in her chest. It was enough to make green eyes narrow at her, promising her she couldn’t hurt her. Couldn’t harm her.

Alex had laughed at the situation. Told Kara she hadn’t needed to be worried because there was not a cell in her body that could ever harm her. Even if she didn’t trust her powers, she should trust herself. Something she lacked.

It left her scared, still at the time. Everyone had understood, never pushed her, but reminded her she didn’t need to be worried.

 _“The two chairs and metal bat says different,”_ she’d remind everyone.

“I miss her too, you know?” Alex brought her back from her thoughts.

Kara sighed leaned into her sister a little more, trying not to frown.

“I remember her being dropped off at the house,” Kara nodded, but let her sister continue, “I remember mom talking to me about it. Another kid. That was crazy,” she laughed lightly, “but she explained it to me. I’m glad we were able to take care of her. I thought it was going to be so overwhelming...but it wasn’t, probably because she was so much more mature than you.”

Kara gave a playful glare and swatted her sister's leg as she rolled her eyes. Alex wasn’t entirely wrong. She was grateful, more than anyone else.

“You remember don’t you?”

“How could I forget?” Kara let out a soft sigh.

 

**XXXXXX**

 

_“Girls?” Eliza called from the living room, “could you come here?”_

_Both stopped what they were doing, Alex rinsing a glass, and Kara trying to get a glass of water. They gave each other a look both curious and nervous, but it was Alex who shrugged first and set her glass down moving towards the living room. Kara let out a small hum and nodded to herself before following._

_Eliza sat on the couch, with a small nervous smile on her face. The sisters shared another look, but when Eliza gestured for them to sit, they moved towards the other couch and took a seat. Waiting patiently for their mother to continue._

_A year since Jeremiah’s death. Eliza was one of the strongest women they’d seen._

_Their mother rubbed her hands on her jeans nervously, a habit Alex had picked up from her, and took in a deep breath. Letting it out. What had her so nervous? Kara noted, she looked scared. Alex was just as concerned._

_“Mom, what’s going on?” Alex asked carefully._

_Eliza smiled._

_“I- Jeremiah before he-” she had to stop and take a breath, there was still pain there, and Kara knew all too well the pain wouldn’t go away. Kara offered a reassuring smile that Eliza returned, “before your father- he and I...had wanted to discuss something with you. Something very important. But he-”_

_Alex’s expression softened and she moved to sit next to her mother, carefully holding her hand in her own. Kara followed suit, holding her other hand, and Eliza let out a watery laugh. Her girls...they were so strong, so kind, and held her up. Did they notice the strength they had themselves?_

_“It’s okay,” Kara reassured, Alex nodded._

_“Alright...there’s two of you now, and- you deserve to be included,” they waited, “your father and I, for a long time we wanted to be...foster parents.”_

_Alex tensed instantly, fear seeping into her, Kara was simply patient, giving Alex an empathetic look. Eliza knew she had to explain fully before Alex refused to listen._

_“There was a girl we wanted to foster,” Eliza spoke, almost softly at the reminder, “when we saw the life she had. Your father met her while he was working for Lex-Corp,” she took in another breath, “and she was so scared to speak. Interact. Lionel Luthor brought her in every day, and your father- bless his heart, managed to get her trust. No child deserves to be treated like that, the poor girl.”_

_Kara looked at Eliza with curiosity._

_“How was she treated?” She asked._

_Eliza gave her a sad smile, one full of- well Kara didn’t quite know just yet._

_“Like a puppet,” Alex blinked, brows furrowing as Eliza continued, “she deserves a home. A proper home. A warm home. I grew attached to her, I guess I still am if I’m considering bringing her here. I’d like her to live with us. She’s treated...like an animal that can be trained, and it’s not right.”_

_Kara opened her mouth to speak, but Alex beat her to it._

_“But- dad’s not- I mean...she’s a Luthor?” Alex hadn’t known what to ask, she felt a flood of confusion and anger fill her chest._

_She glanced at Kara felt her anger seep away. It had been two years, two years since Kara had become her sister, and she- she loved Kara. Even when she tried to still hate that she was no longer alone. She couldn’t. Not completely._

_“She’s more than just her name, Alex,” Kara started, Eliza, however, let out a soft chuckle and shook her head._

_“She needs a home. Someone in her family is scared for her safety, they knew- know we wanted to give her a home. I don’t want to make this decision without the two of you, okaying it. You understand don’t you?” She looked at them both, “that we’d be giving her a home.”_

_Eliza paused, letting the two of them properly take in what it meant._

_Part of Kara was concerned about Alex. She felt...guilty, for taking attention away from her, for suddenly dropping in even if she didn’t have a choice in it. The other part wanted nothing more than to tell Eliza yes, that they shouldn’t even have to think about it. Someone needed them and she wanted nothing more than to offer them to whoever the girl was._

_Still, she had to remember this wasn’t Krypton. She felt differently than Alex, it was asking Alex to split her life in a way, again. It had to be Alex’s decision. She had to respect that decision even if Alex said no. Still, a large part of her wanted to say yes. Scream it even._

_“How long?” Alex finally asked, breaking the silence, “how long would she be staying with us?”_

_“Until a safer home is available, I just want to give her a chance with us. A chance to trust the world again.”_

_Alex nodded._

_“Okay.” Alex nodded again, giving her mother a small smile, “Okay. I think- I think we can do that. What do you think Kara?”_

_“What’s her name?” Kara asked._

_“Lena.”_

“Lena,” _Kara said it with a smile, “I can’t wait to meet Lena.”_

 _Eliza’s eyes brimmed with tears. Happy._ Relieved.

_“You two are sure this is okay? I’m not crazy for wanting to do this?” Alex was the one to press a kiss to her mother’s forehead._

_“You’re not crazy,” Alex confirmed._

_“We love and protect right?” Kara grinned._

 

**XXXXXX**

 

A hand slid around Kara’s, bringing it towards Alex so her sister could play with the ring that was happily resting on it. Kara smiled at the gesture and relaxed completely against her sister. The warmth her sister gave her, never failed to make her feel safe. Despite her vulnerability having been felt today, being human for the day. She was happy to feel safe in her sister's arms.

Alex ran a finger against the ring with a small hum of thought, tapping it. Alex was lost in thought and Kara could tell but didn’t want to break her train of thought.

Alex was the type of person who needed to think things through, quite a lot, Kara was the type who needed someone to break her out of her thoughts every once in awhile. She was happy to just have someone there with her.

“Do you think she’s actually sad she missed thanksgiving?” Kara asked suddenly, after a few more moments.

“Yes. I doubt she’s sad she missed the drama, though,” Kara let out a small laugh and shook her head.

“I think I should visit her tomorrow.”

“Kara no,” Kara turned her head to look up at Alex with a small frown.

“Why?”

“It’s been a week.”

“A week. I _miss_ her,” Kara whined, Alex only just laughed lightly and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“You’re just sad because she couldn’t call you this time.”

Kara groaned, burying her face in Alex’s shoulder. She was right. Alex’s laugh told her she knew she was right, and Kara just mumbled incoherent phrases into her sister's shoulder. She was being teased and she knew it, but it didn’t help her heart string being tugged. _Gosh, darn it!_ Alex was extremely right.

“You could call her you know, it doesn’t have to always be her calling you,” Alex was right.

“I know,” she groaned, propping her chin up on Alex’s shoulder, “I just- really like it when she calls me. She always sounds so happy when she calls me. It’s _so cute,_ ” she chuckled, “I don’t want to interrupt whatever she’s doing. She’s probably-”

Alex grinned and stood up from the couch, phone in hand, leaving Kara to fall against the couch in confusion.

“Good thing I miss her and _want_ to interrupt,” Alex stated.

Kara shot up from the couch, at human speed so she didn’t knock anything over, and rushed towards her sister.

“Alex- no! She’s probably working on-”

She was too late. She could already see the name on Alex’s phone, being called. Kara let out a squeak and reached out for the phone but Alex ducked under her arm and stood back a few feet. Phone to her ear they both stood there and waited as it rang, Alex knew very well Kara could hear everything, and that Kara wasn’t moving because she missed **_her_ ** just as much, if not more.

 _“I hope you’re not torturing my poor wife,”_ came from the phone, Kara squealed and Alex laughed, moving back to the couch, _“I’ll take that as a yes.”_

“Not like I usually do,” Kara pouted, crossing her arms.

_“Somehow I doubt that.”_

“You forgot to call her,” Alex instantly heard swearing, Lena was berating herself, “chill Lena. I missed you too, so I thought I’d do her and myself a favor by calling you. Speaker?”

_“Please.”_

Soon enough, the phone was on the speaker, and Lena was the first to talk.

_“I’m so sorry, Kara. I got caught up in my work. I didn’t mean to-”_

“It’s okay! I promise it is,” her grin was bright and goofy, “I thought so. I tried to stop Alex from calling you in case you were busy.”

“When are you going to remember Lena is _never_ too busy for you?” Alex shot back with a roll of her eyes. Lena laughed.

 _“Alex is very right on this, I am_ never _too busy for_ you _baby.”_

“Aw shucks!” Alex groaned loudly as Kara’s cheeks pinked slightly and she grinned.

 _“Alright, you’ve got me until,”_ there was a pause, probably to check the time, _“I have to go to bed. I’d like to hear about your day. Both of you please, I need the distraction.”_

“Uh-” Kara bit her lip, tempted to withhold her...human day, but she knew that Lena would find out eventually, and the look Alex gave her told her enough, “-I lost my powers today.”

A pause.

_“You what? Please tell me you didn’t try to superhero without them.”_

Kara chuckled nervously, Alex remained silent.

_“Kara Luthor-Danvers. Please tell me you didn’t seriously.”_


	3. I Can Hear The Rythm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is strong. Sometimes Kara just tries to be too strong. Lena reminds her she's still a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is Terrible. Why am I even doing this?

_She finds Lena in the garage like she always does._

_Raven hair pulled into a ponytail, gloves Kara had gotten her pulled into her hands, something in her lap with tools strewn about. Kara doesn’t need her to turn around for her to know Lena has grease smudged on her cheeks, Eliza the first time, had taken a picture with permission because it had been adorable to see an eleven-year-old look like that. Overalls completed it._

_The picture had been taken and placed beside one of Kara’s first won science fair, despite how boring Kara found it, she was proud of having won. She hadn’t entered since. It was unfair to the contestants._

_Still, however, Kara found the garage door open, allowing natural sunlight in and Lena in the middle with something she was working on._

_Kara tilted her head as she moved forward, trying not to step in Lena’s light and disturb her. She found it interesting. The way Lena could focus and block everything but still somehow listen to the world around her. She’d never met someone who could do that. It was interesting. Lena always seemed to listen for her._

_“Hello Kara,” came the gruff frustrated greeting, Kara’s brows furrowed._

_“Hi,” she greeted back as she sat beside Lena, hands in her lap and just watched._

_Lena paused, brows furrowed still, and looked up at her, screwdriver in hand. Kara’s eyes flickered from the half spherical creation in front of Lena to Lena’s eyes watching her suspiciously. Kara offered a small smile and shrugged. Lena didn’t seem to believe whatever it was she thought Kara was trying to tell her._

_“What are you doing?”_

_“I just wanted to watch you?” Lena rose a brow out of curiosity._

_“Is that a question or an answer?” The younger girl shot back._

_Kara sighed and her hands fidgeted, frowning at her lap before she looked back up at Lena. Lena rose a brow and waited. She knew eventually Kara would combust, even if at times it was into broken far too proper English. Odd but over the past three months she’d been there, she became used to it. She didn’t question._

_“I just- wanted to watch you,” Kara admitted again, Lena didn’t seem to fully believe it again, “I do!” Lena flinched at the volume of Kara’s voice, Kara instantly drew back, scooting back a little and looking guilty. Lena didn’t want to admit it but she missed the abnormal warmth the girl exuded._

_“Kara-” She tried, but the Kryptonian shook her head._

_“I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell-”_

_“I know so it’s-”_

_“Lena,” Kara spoke sternly, it surprised Lena who simply stared at her, “if it’s not okay you don’t have to pretend it is. I promise no one will think less of you.”_

_Lena opened her mouth to speak back, but she couldn’t find the words to say. A lump formed in her throat. She was just a child and had never been told that, not by her father or brother. Kara was the first. Then again, Kara was the same girl who had gently hugged her upon showing up at Eliza’s doorstep with a caseworker, bruised face, and bag full of her things._

_She cleared her throat, however, and decided to push past it._

_“I- would you like to see what I’m working on?” It took Kara a moment but she nodded, and when she did, Lena held a hand out to her surprising them both. Kara seemed hesitant to take it, “please?” She asked._

_Kara seemed to cave with a small but thoughtful frown, reaching forward she took Lena’s hand and crawled to her side. Their shoulders touching, Lena cleared her throat completely free of the lump and held up half of the see ball like object. Kara watched it with burning curiosity and Lena nodded to herself before picking up the other half, she placed them together and turned, until it clicked shut._

_“What it is?” Kara asked softly, blinking._

_Lena thought for a moment, how could she explain?_

_“I- I can hear you at night,” Kara’s attention snapped to her, cheeks burning red, “It’s alright. I promise. If I wasn’t in Alex’s room, until mine is done, I’d be scared of the dark too. And I- you like the sun so much so I thought I’d…” She trailed off as she hit plucked the small remote from her in front of her and hit the button._

_She passed it over to Kara who held it, it flickered on, emitting a yellow light, similar to the suns. Slowly it changed. From that, different colors mixed to form something like a galaxy that displayed across the room and around them as well. Kara watched in awe as it slowly changed from the sun colors to the galaxy. She was captivated._

_“You seem to enjoy the sun,” Lena spoke softly to Kara, not even sure if she was hearing, but unwilling to speak louder and break her focus, “and- you showed me all the posters of space on your wall. This isn’t- it’s not fancy or high tech, but I guess I wanted to make you something as a thank you.”_

_Kara scrunched her nose but didn’t turn just yet, rolling the ball in her hands._

_“Thank me? For what?”_

_“For being my friend,” she spoke so quietly, Kara’s head turned towards her, “I’ve never had a proper one. My brother he- is good but mean sometimes. He’s my brother. I just-”_

_She was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around her tightly. She tensed as if she’d forgotten how to hug someone back, and Kara pulled back instantly. Muttering apologies and adjusting her glasses._

_“I just-” Lena allowed herself to notice that as Kara spoke, her eyes watered, “-it means a lot. It reminds me of home.”_

_Lena wanted to ask why but didn’t._

_“Can you- do me a favor?” Lena nodded without thinking, “can you make it red?” Lena’s nose wrinkled, “It’s the color of the sun from- my home. I miss him- it.”_

_There were implications behind it that shocked Lena. Her mother raving about visitors but then again...her mother was terrible wasn’t she? Kara had been nicer to her in three months than Lillian had in years._

_So she smiled without question and nodded._

_“I can.”_

_“Thank you, Lena! I’m sorry if it’s-” A hand rose cutting her off with a smile._

_“What are friends for?” Kara grinned._

 

**XXXXXX**

 

Kara picked up the small remote, hitting the on button. The room was lit by a red glow, she let out a heavy sigh and pressed another button, soon enough her room was filled with colors and the Andromeda Galaxy. She frowned as she stared at her ceiling where a small red dot was. _Rao._

She was brought out of her thoughts, however, by a voice emanating from her laptop. Skype still on.

 _“I can’t believe you still have that,”_ Lena chuckled.

Kara looked down at her laptop and grinned with a chuckle. She shrugged and look at her nightstand, towards the orb fondly.

“Why would I ever get rid of it?” She asked, crossing her legs beneath her, “It was the first gift you ever made me. I _love_ it, so just leave my orb alone.”

Lena shook her head with a light laugh. Kara watched her fondly with a smile.

It looked like from the position, and a pair of glasses on Lena’s head, she was sitting up in bed much like Kara was, and probably trying to work. She looks comfortable, in a pair of Supergirl pajamas. She’d secretly taken a screenshot of it, promising herself to switch her phone background to that when she could. Far too cute not to.

 _“I suppose I can leave the orb alone,”_ Lena feigned being in thought, _“so long as you allow me to tweak him soon,”_ there was a glint in her eyes.

Kara blinked at the thought, the implications behind it. Did that mean Lena was-?

“You’re coming?” Lena smiled softly.

 _“On L-Corp business, in fact, I have some exciting news I’d like to share when I’m able to be there in person,”_ Lena confessed, _“I’m overdue for a visit aren’t I?”_

“Yes!” Kara squealed, flailing her hands excitedly with a bright smile on her face, it fell, however a moment later, “no!”

 _“No?”_ Lena frowned.

Kara blinked and backtracked.

“I mean yes! But no, because,” Kara hesitated, but paused regardless. Her bottom lip quivering at the thought.

Lena smiled sadly and understood all too well, she knew.

 _“Because of Non,”_ Lena finished.

Kara nodded and let out a shaky breath at the thought. Her eyes watered instantly. She didn’t want this call to go like this. She didn’t want to be an emotional mess, she didn’t want to still feel the impact of Astra’s loss. She’d been able to successfully block it out for the past two weeks. She was able to ignore it.

It only made things so much worse. Lena could tell, the impact was heavier now, and she wished she had been able to remind Kara she could allow herself to feel the loss. That she had people who would pull her back from that brink.

 _“Kara,”_ Lena spoke softly, Kara looked at her, rubbing her shoulders for some kind of comfort, _“It’s okay to cry. You don’t have to bottle it. You’re a hero, but you’re more human than anyone I’d have ever met.”_

Kara clenched her jaw, refusing to let a sob escape her lips. Lena gave her a sympathetic look and loving smile. Kara broke. She wished she felt this comfortable with Alex to break down, to give her the shoulder she needed. It just felt so...wrong to place more on Alex’s shoulder. It felt wrong to make Alex comfort her when she was probably already swimming in regret.

She knew, knew they needed each other, and that eventually they’d work through the pain of Astra’s death but- it wouldn’t be tonight. She needed Lena just as much and Lena was there, but not there physically.

So Kara cried, eyes buried into her hands. As if every last little piece of Krypton was going up in flames in front of her again. She couldn’t stand it, she couldn’t take it. Why was it her world that was always taken? Why was it her life that was always stripped from her? She knew she needed to heal. Maybe admitting that she did and letting herself feel how did was a step towards healing.

Lena let her cry, watching her with such sympathy- she could hear how Kara felt in her sobs. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in her arms. However, her mind was made up. Despite Kara’s uncle, she’d make it there. Even if it was to look for new L-Corp locations, she would find the time to with Kara.

To spend with Alex, at least enough to remind them of the love they had until Eliza was able to see them.

Eventually, Kara’s cries quieted and slowly subsided. Lena waited a few moments before she spoke again, hoping Kara felt better.

 _“I’ll be there in a couple of weeks, I’ll stay for a couple of days,”_ Lena stated, _“I want to. You need me. I need you. Would it be alright if I stayed with you-”_

“Yes,” Kara spoke, drying her eyes completely with a sad laugh, “god yes. If you don’t I’ll end up staying at whatever hotel you’re in.”

Lena laughed lightly and nodded, she’d have to talk to Jess about it later. Jess wouldn’t mind, knowing her secretary she’d be relieved more than anything. Relieved to have Lena out of her hair for a few days at least.

The last time they were able to share a bed was the last time Kara had visited Metropolis. Or, more like, had missed Lena so much to the point she disguised herself in all black and flew to her balcony for the night. She’d almost been late the next day but Lena had woken her and told her to go or Miss Grant would have her head on a pike. She’d never seen Kara move so fast, but she’d stolen some of Lena’s clothes and left.

Kara yawned, rubbing her eyes and Lena smiled at what she saw.

The ring on her finger. _Does she even bother using the chain I made,_ Lena thought amusedly. Her chest filled with a grand warmth only Kara could cause and despite herself, she laughed lightly and shook her head. Kara looked at her tiredly but curiously as she dropped her hands to her lap.

 _“You should sleep,”_ Kara groaned as if that was a horrible idea.

“I don’t wanna,” the Kryptonian tried to argue.

Lena chuckled again.

 _“You’re such a child sometimes,”_ Kara pouted, crossing her arms, _“please? Get some sleep for me? I’ll stay on here, connected until we both wake up tomorrow, deal?”_

Kara seemed to think about it for a moment, mulling it over in her head. It took longer than usual. She was tired.

“Alright. Fine, but you have to stay. Promise?”

_“I promise, my love. I promise.”_

No longer having it in her to fight on the subject, Kara gave in. She balanced her laptop in a hand and pulled the blankets back with her free one as she stood up. Lena waited until Kara was under her blankets, pulling them up to her chin, laptop resting beside her pillows before she spoke again. She smiled warmly.

_“Good night. I love you.”_

“I love you too,” Kara sighed in contentment, Lena couldn’t stop herself from grinning as she shook her head.

Eventually, Kara fell into slumber and Lena was left to listen to her sleep for a few more hours as she tried to finish emails and things pertaining to work.

She smiled softly at Kara’s sleeping figure.

_God she loved her._


	4. It's Nothing The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual mother Lena deserves, and the love that Lena deserves.
> 
> Lena deserves the best 2k4ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt me at: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Still don't think this is great, but I think I might finish it.

_ Eliza finds her in her room, quiet with a book in her lap. The room has been done for over a year, refurbished, cleaned, and surprisingly it had been Alex who offered to help her move her things in. Take her out to the mall to shop, Kara never quite liked it. Too many people. Easy to become overwhelmed by the sounds and smells. _

_ She can’t help but smile softly to herself as she watches, leaning against the doorway. Lena struggles to read and stay comfortable with Kara lazily leaned against her, asleep, face pressed against her shoulder. The youngest of the girls looks far too stubborn to wake Kara up and move her herself. It’s enough to make her smile. _

_ It’s been a year and a half, and she can’t stop the immense pride filling her chest at the sight she sees. It took months before Lena was comfortable enough to accept simple physical comfort, like a small hand squeeze, or a quick hug, and she still feels lucky to witness Lena’s walls go down the moment Kara smile or fall asleep into her. _

_ She can remember the first time this had happened. Kara fell asleep against the couch and slowly fell over onto her, Lena had jumped up out of shock and fear- Kara had fallen to the floor in a panic. The first words out of her mouth were ‘did I hurt you?’ stepping back a few feet. _

_ Now it’s becoming more common to find them leaning against each other for comfort. Most times, however, Lena initiates the contact on her own terms. Everyone lets her. _

_ Every time she does, Eliza feels two things. One being absolute happiness that Lena has been finding herself comfortable enough and safe enough to initiate it, and absolute anger that wells up at the memory of Lena the first day showing up with bruises. A sprained wrist. It makes her wonder what kind of monster could do that. _

_ Still, she finds herself pushing the anger away, saving it for the inevitable day she meets Lena’s mother. The reason for the girl's nightmares and tears of joy at being allowed to just be herself, having been so repressed the world felt like an enemy. She’s slowly, ever so slowly, starting to trust the world again. _

_ She knows, however, that it begins with this family. A slow process she’ll be able to get through. A day in which she won’t fear waking up or something as small as a sigh upsetting someone to turn on them. A day in which Lena feels as happy as she does and smiles so freely it becomes the brightest thing on earth. Next to the blue eyes currently closed against her. _

_ The two are something like a team if she thinks about it.  _

_ Kara knows love and care enough to give it as freely as breathing to Lena, to Alex, to herself. Lena knows repressing feels and thoughts enough to tell when Kara does it, to see through her soft lies of being okay. But both know the pain of loss and being forced into an unknown world you don’t ask for that it’s easy enough to tell when the other dreams of their pain and loss. Significantly. _

_ She’s proud though, not just of them forming the bond they seem to have but of Alex, despite her hesitancy, having enough sympathy to pad into both rooms and sit with either or curl up next to them and talk until they fall asleep. _

_ There’s guilt, and Eliza thinks there might always be guilt, that Alex feels she has to do it instead of waking Eliza. She wonders what it might be like in a few years, will she become so absent that Alex feels obligated to play a role older than she is? God, she hopes not. _

_ She’s noticed something though, when it comes to Lena, in all three of the Danvers. Herself included. They’re becoming attached to Lena, dangerously so, because her case worker had said she wasn’t supposed to stay forever. She doesn’t want her to leave. She’s becoming one of the girls and it hurts her to think about. The inevitable. _

_ A year and a half and she’s seen progress, regression, progress, smiles, and Lena developing a soft spot for Kara’s care, and Alex’s protection. _

_ She sighs and green eyes snap to her instantly. She can’t help but give a soft smile back. Lena looks a little embarrassed, eyes going back to her back before trying to lift it up to hide her face but with Kara against her, she’s unable to.  _

_ She’s been caught, her cheek having been pressed into the top of Kara’s head. It was sweet. Eliza makes a mental note to take a picture of it next time because she’s certain there will be a next time if anything at all. _

_ Eliza steps forward into the room, stopping at the foot of the bed, letting her eyes roam over the galaxy sheets and blankets. Lena has an affinity for the stars, Kara might have something to do with that, the posters around her room- including an X-Files I want to believe one above her bed, Star Wars, attests to it. _

_ “I just came to check on you,” she speaks softly with a smile but loud enough to be heard by Lena, “but I see you’re comfortable.” She glances at Kara in a teasing manner. _

_ “I- I-” Lena stumbles, “s-she just dozed off while I was reading to her. She stayed up last night with me.” _

_ “Bad dream?” Lena nods softly. _

_ Eliza doesn’t frown, but she notes, to herself, that it’s been the third nightmare this week. She also notes how tired Kara is, must have stayed up with her when Alex couldn’t or Alex was too tired to stay awake. Still, the blonde is lightly snoring against Lena’s shoulder. _

_ As if Kara’s head the words ‘Bad Dream’ she adjusts herself, moving to lay on her stomach and throwing an arm around Lena’s waist. Lena holds in a breath until Kara’s face is once again against her shoulder, the arm tightens around her, and she looks more comfortable than before. A wave of...relief? Flashes over Lena’s face and Eliza allows herself to smile. _

_ “Okay,” she finally speaks up, drawing Lena’s attention, “I think it might be time for bed. Unless you want to read?” _

_ “No...I was just waiting until she woke up,” the youngest admits with a timid expression. _

_ “Oh honey, trust me she won’t wake up for awhile.” _

_ Without another thought, she moves to the side of the bed, holding her hand out towards Lena who smiles shyly and hands her the book she’s been reading. Lena looks tired herself and relieved she doesn’t have to cross the room to put it back, as Eliza crosses the room towards the bookshelf.  _

_ Once she’s done, Eliza is back at the side of the bed pulling a sheet and the blanket over the two girls. The look Lena gives her as she does looks concerned and confused. As soon as she properly tucked Kara in, hoping she doesn’t just roll over in the middle of the night and fall off, she stands up and questions. _

_ “Is something wrong?” _

_ “I just- you’re letting her stay here with me?” Lena sounds as confused as she looks. _

_ “Do you want me to wake her?” Eliza hadn’t thought about it, she’s so used to Kara just climbing into bed with Alex. _

_ “Uhm...mom..she- she forbade my female friends from being in the same bed as me. She said it-” her voice breaks, “she said it could make me bad. Evil, like people from the stars.” _

_ Eliza frowns. Anger wells up again. She doesn’t let it show, she won’t, Lena has already seen so much anger in her life. Seeing another guardian angry won’t help her, it’ll just hurt her. _

_ “So is Kara,” Lena knows, they’ve talked about it before, “she’s not evil is she?” _

_ Lena lets out a broken sort of laugh that makes her so much sorry for the things she’s experienced. Still, Lena shakes her head and almost unconsciously brings a hand down to rest on Kara’s shoulder to remind herself, her friend is very much there still. _

_ “Lena,” Eliza shifts once, “it’s okay to like girls. That doesn’t make you bad or evil. I wish I could tell you not to be afraid of people like Kara, people from beyond our world, and to not be afraid of yourself, but you might not believe me,” she leans forward, over Kara to hover above Lena for a moment, “it’ll take time to move past the fears your mother instilled in you, but once you do you’ll feel so free. I won’t love you any less I promise Lee.” _

_ If you asked either woman if it was the promise or the nickname that made Lena crack, made her cry, they’d probably tell you a combination of both. It was the first time someone had begun the verbal path to prove she could and would be loved. It was the first time Lena felt an actual mother's love, and it was the first promise out of many Eliza would keep. _

**XXXXXX**

 

Eliza sat very patiently, hands carefully placed in her lap, a leg crossed over the other, as she let out a small soft breath. She was waiting, in the bright but neat area, contemporary really with magazines to the side of her that didn’t really hold any interest to her. Not yet anyways, there was nothing with James pictures in any of the CatCo issues nor were there any articles about Kara.

The looked back up to the secretary and smiled as the woman gave her an apologetic smile. She only gave a shrug and waved off the look. Really it was nothing. 

She was the mother of a government agent, a superhero, and a CEO. She’s learned patience. The secretary was such a nice young woman too, she knew the girl, oddly enough. In passing really. They talked about Lena’s wellbeing and Eliza gave her ultimate two suggestions when the young CEO wasn’t eating enough to resting enough.

Call Kara is she refused to eat.

Call Alex is she refused to rest.

If she refused to leave the office, call her. Lena couldn’t refuse Eliza’s gentle threats about driving all the way to drag her out and back to her home. It was usually enough to get her out and back home. Sometimes drastic measures were required, in which, Kara would have to fly to pull her to bed for the night. 

But this time, she was there to simply visit. Take Lena up on her offer to show her around the labs and ask her opinion on a few personal projects. Her arrival was meant to be a surprise, and her timing was a bit off.

Lena was finishing up a few important emails.

“Yes Mrs. Luthor,” Jess spoke up, Eliza looked up, “you have a visitor. Mrs. Danvers- no not your wife,” Eliza chuckled, standing up, purse in hand instantly, “your mother. Eliza Danvers. Of course, I’ll send in her in.”

A pause.

“Would you like me to refer to her as Mom or Dr. Danvers?” It almost sounded like a tease, a moment later she sighed a yes into the phone and hung it up, turning to Eliza with a small smile, “Mrs. Luthor will see you now.”

“Of course, thank you.” She nodded and moved towards the door.

She didn’t get but a few feet in, before letting the door close behind her, her eyes shifting around the room in a blinking surprise. Regretfully, she’d never actually been into Lena’s office in Metropolis. Just the building a handful of times.

It was bright, a shining gray, and looked far more high profile than she knew Lena would be comfortable with. A few framed things were on the walls. A couple being some news clipping of Supergirl, making her smile, and a few of Eliza’s achievements that had been noted by local newspapers in Midvale. It was surprising.

The desk in the middle of the room stood in front of the balcony, doors closed currently. Papers were neatly stacked upon it, as were the contents on it. She noted two pictures faced away from her.

She let out a small sigh and a small glint hit her eyes, shifting her focus to Lena’s hands as she stood up with a relieved smile. The ring that sat on her finger. Eliza smiled herself, letting her smile grow wider with affection at the sight of it. Her girls were so happy together, Lena was a Danvers in the way she’d wanted to be.

Lena was loving the person she wanted to, and Eliza couldn’t be happier for them.

She looked up and found Lena’s hair pulled back tight dark dress, and one of Kara’s pink sweaters draped around her shoulders as she moved forward to meet Eliza half way. Eliza smiled and opened her arms with her smile still in place.

Lena nearly melted into the embrace, stress leaking off of her, and tiredness visible as she allowed herself to be held tightly and hold Eliza just as tightly. Her chin settled on her mother’s shoulder and she sighed in relief. Allowing herself to bask in the warmth and love the woman held for her even still.

Eliza held her, for a few moments longer, even as Lena’s arms slackened around her. Eventually, she did pull back, however, holding Lena by her shoulders and smiled softly. She brought a hand up to brush loose bangs out from her face, to tuck behind her ears, before cupping her cheeks to kiss her forehead.

Lena allowed it. She missed the affectionate interactions between her family.

“Oh sweetie,” Eliza spoke, “are you okay? You look tired and hungry. Is there anyone I need to yell at for you?”

Lena laughed softly, taking Eliza’s hand with a squeeze and removing them from her face with a soft shake of her head.

“No, but thank you. I’m just tired. Keeping up the role of ‘cold and distant’ CEO can be taxing,” it was a soft lie, easily see through to Eliza but she didn’t comment.

Lena wasn’t cold and distant, as she was secure and...private. Very private around most in Metropolis including her own employees. Lena cared about her employees, she always has, but she was professional at work towards those she worked with. Even so, she had her right to be private. She’d been hurt enough times for one of her last names.

Eliza knew when not to push with her youngest. Even still, she knew Lillian was in town. Lena was trying to avoid that confrontation more than likely.

“Okay,” she smiled, squeezing Lena’s hands back in return.

“What are you doing here? I’m always happy to have you, you know that, but the drive is long,” Lena commented with a curious look.

Eliza smiled.

“I felt like visiting, seeing as you missed thanksgiving,” Lena rolled her eyes, “the last time we talked you also said you’d show me the new labs. You also had a couple of projects you were working on?”

Lena’s eyes lit up, she stood up straight and nodded as she led Eliza towards her desk. Only dropping a hand as she moved around to find a folder with a hum, as she replied.

“The lab tour may be delayed for a couple of months,” she spoke with an ‘I know something’ tone that had Eliza already interested.

“Why is that?” Eliza asked curiously.

Instead of answering, Lena just smiled and stood up, and handed her mother a folder. The folder’s name or the name on the tab was “L-Corp Locations”. She blinked and looked at Lena who nodded. Without a second thought, she flipped it open and began to thumb through them. 

They were listings of properties, skyscrapers, and a few seemed too small for the implication behind the folder. That Lena was going to move the company, possibly rename it. She flipped through more and hummed in thought. There were about six in total. She paused at one, in particular, the biggest there was. The parking seemed nice too.

“I like that one the most,” Lena commented, leaning over the desk, “the company that was occupying it is going out of business. So I thought I’d offer them for it, but look at the address.”

Her brows furrowed, so she did. Her eyes dropping back to the paper in her hand before they fell to the address listed below.

Her first thought was,  _ it’s close enough to CatCo. Walking distance, probably five minutes at least. _

Her second thought, however, was the realization of the city was in. Her brows shot up in surprise and she looked up at Lena who was smiling in happiness, in anticipation of her reaction. 

“Are you sure?”

Lena nodded.

“Yes,” she moved around the desk to stand in front of Eliza, “I- I can’t do anything in this city. Not really. They’ll always remember Lex’s scorn, the disaster of the Luthors. Deaths-” Lena let out a breath, “but I still want to do good. I want this company to mean something. It’s- it’s what I can do. I can turn something so bad into something incredibly good, I know I can like you’ve done for me.”

Eliza let out a breath of surprise. Eyes watering, unable to speak, as green eyes shone at her hopefully. This was a rare moment. At least it felt like it. She knew Lena was grateful, and she knew Lena loved her like the mother she’d never had, Eliza loved her like a daughter, but few times would she have spoken about her experience as a foster child.

Perhaps it was out of embarrassment of the way she behaved as a child, the thought was enough to make her want to run Lillian over and remind Lena her experiences were her own. There was trauma from her past, she shouldn’t be embarrassed over the pain someone inflicted upon her. Even if the world thought she should. Eliza, Alex, even Kara would fight the world for her. To remind her it was okay to just be human.

“I can’t change the mind of this city,” Lena smiled sadly, “but I can give this business a fresh start. A chance to do good. What better place to do it than a hopeful and building city?”

Before she could continue, arms were wound around her neck. It threw her for a surprise for a minute, but slowly she allowed herself to hug the woman in her arms back with a smile.

As Eliza pulled back a few moments later, she didn’t comment on the way Eliza wiped tears away with a watery laugh. She just smiled with concern and waited for her to elaborate.

“Never believe you’re not good,” Eliza told her, another light laugh, “because you are. Are you going to tell her?”

Lena laughed lightly, squeezing her arm with a hand.

“I already did a few nights ago,” Lena paused, “I had to remind her it was okay to cry...I think everything is finally starting to get to her, but I plan on telling her about the move when I go to check out the building and a couple of others. I want to have a night in with her, tell her then, a good surprise among the weight she feels.”

Eliza watched her for a moment.

“She misses you so much you know,” Lena nodded and smiled. “No matter how far you are, sometimes it’s like you’re standing right next to each other.”

Lena gave her a smile.

“I’ve missed you...mom.”

Eliza smiled and pulled her into another affectionate hug.

“I missed you too, sweetie. I miss all of you.”


	5. Stray so far away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Eliza! And surprise! Lena/Kara interactions. In person.
> 
> Next chapter: More soft wives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt me at: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> This is set a little after Falling, but it's not brought up because Kara is trying to pretend she wasn't affected by Red!K.  
> But if you'd like to see a chapter addressing that episode, a bit of the aftermath, let me know. It'll probably be a little angsty.

_There’s a new photo setting on the fireplace mantle, the place Eliza places her most prized pieces. Well as new as it can be, it’s at least three years old by now. It’s among pictures of Jeremiah, Alex’s first look in the world, Kara’s first step into the house, the two sisters together, and then one of all four of them together._

_The picture is that of Lena wearing a set of goggles on her head, grease smeared across her face, and the brightest grin she’s ever had at the Danvers. Her arms are wrapped around Kara’s neck, Kara is holding her bridal style, and grinning straight into the camera like it’s the best time of her life. They’re both soaking wet and off to the side stands Alex with an empty bucket of water, hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous they seem._

_Lena’s overalls are soaked, and Kara’s yellow sundress is too, but neither care. Alex looks just as thrilled as the both of them do, despite the white stain on the back of her leather jacket. She’d forgotten to be mad at them after Kara picked Lena up and spun them around with delightful giggles. They were all situated in the sun, just in front of the opened garage. Something Lena and Kara had taken apart laid across the ground behind them with tools._

_She’d dumped water on them with a quip to ‘clean your act!’ when Eliza had come around, camera in hand. She’d picked it up the moment she heard the laughter, knowing very well it was a rare moment to capture on camera. All three girls at becoming giggling messes._

_The camera didn’t bother them. They welcomed the capture. After Eliza had put the camera down, with a thought that Jeremiah would be so proud of all of them, she was being picked up attacked by three pairs of arms wrapping around her tight._

_The shock was, it included Lena. Sweet Lena who had, at one point, been terrified of being held or hugged. Lena had slowly become used to it but never initiated the hug most times. Eliza’s heart had swelled and she wanted to cry out of pure happiness._

_The laughs filled the air, and she missed them._ Oh, she missed them so much.

It was a fond memory for all of them. It was a go to memory when they needed the smile, or perhaps even when asked what their favorite memory was.

So the photo took it’s rightful on the mantle. No one moved it. When people would ask about it? Eliza smiled at it fondly and would tell them it was a picture of all of her girls. Every one of them was hers and she could never trade it for the world.

So when she heard the telltale landing sound in the front yard, she looked out of her window and then glanced at the photo. She gave it a nod before moving towards the door, opening it to find an upset Kara. Kara nearly in tears and it shocked her. She didn’t question, however, just wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into the house.

Kara let out muffled sobs, trying to control them, and looked so overwhelmed.

Eliza sat her on the couch without thought, allowing Kara to slip her shoes off before she curled up on the couch and draped a blanket around her. She watched Kara curl up beneath it, curling into herself. Eliza’s heart broke but she turned towards the kitchen. If there was anything she could do, it would provide the comfort she could.

She moved to make something hot and sweet for Kara, it gave Kara time to cry to herself in the comfort of her home.

Eliza thought for a moment, hesitating to grab her phone from the counter. Should she? She had to think for a moment.

She and Alex both had become accustomed, before Lena, to Kara closing herself off when she became overwhelmed. The most they could do was offer the comfort they could and wait for her to draw out of herself and either talk to them or push it aside, most times she’d push it aside and ignore it. Like it was no problem at all. A smile that never reached her eyes.

It was probably because, in that respect, Lena was so similar and unafraid to hold Kara like they were that she was able to reach Kara and draw her back to them. Offering a smile and whispered words so only Kara could hear. Eliza was deeply concerned. She hadn’t had Kara do this since Lillian had tried to pick up Lena at fifteen and force her to come back home with them. Kara had been so scared Lena was going to go away- she just wanted to be home.

It had taken Lena talking to her and reassuring her that even if Lillian had taken her she would always come home. To all of them.

It was enough of a reminder to Eliza, she picked up her phone and sent Lena text telling her about Kara’s current condition.

She received a text not even a minute later telling her she’d be there when she could. She was going to grab the earliest flight she could and make it there, but she wouldn’t be there until late probably. Eliza could only give a soft smile and tell her to be careful, that she loved her, and would get a room ready for the both of them. She refused to let them leave until Kara was better.

She sent Alex a text shortly after as well, informing her of Kara’s state. That she showed up overwhelmed, nearly in tears, and she had no clue what had happened but told her Lena would be home in a few hours. Alex had shot off a series of concerned questions about her sister, and Eliza felt guilty that Alex had become this much of a protector it had probably shortened her childhood.

Still, she answered each question until Alex was satisfied and promised to have Lena or Kara call her the next day before she set her phone down after an ‘I love you’ text.

She turned back to the task at hand. For a moment she thought she’d make sweet tea, but didn’t instead opting for hot chocolate. A favorite of Kara’s. At least it was still was that she knew. Once it was made she returned back to the living room where Kara was obscured completely by the blanket and set the hot chocolate down in front of her.

She frowned but didn’t say anything, just tapped Kara’s shoulder, signaling for her to sit up so she could sit down. Kara did and the minute Eliza sat down Kara’s head was in her lap and she could properly hear sniffling coming from under the blanket. She let Kara keep herself hidden but gently rubbed her shoulder.

They stayed like that, for hours.

Kara moved only once to down the drink Eliza had made her before she settled back, but covered herself up again. Eliza eventually softly hummed and waited.

It would be hours, but she knew it was only a matter of time. She just wanted all of her girls to be okay and happy. Any one of them being in pain like this? She hurt for them. She wanted nothing more than to wrap them all up and protect them from the world. Part of her worried constantly about all of them, all of the time, though she’d never admit that for their sakes. She couldn’t help but feel...useless sometimes.

She watched the news and knew. Knew how much the world could hate and love them all.

So if Eliza could only offer this? She would offer it without thought.

So she sat there despite her aching legs and rubbed Kara’s shoulder until she slowly drifted off to sleep by accident. She couldn’t help herself. She heard Kara’s breaths even out and slowly drifted off into dreams and thoughts.

So she dreamt, of what she usually did. Everything and nothing.

What would it have been like if Jeremiah was still with them? Would he have been in the photo that sits beside her bed of Lena and Kara’s wedding? Would he have held them like Alex did with a proud smile?

Would Alex have gotten her own life?

It felt like there wasn’t enough time to think about those thoughts. Those theories.

She was gently being shaken awake.

Slowly she opened her eyes, blinking them open, and was met with soft but understandably concerned green eyes. She lifted a hand with a smile and cupped a cheek tired. Lena smiled back just as softly and held the hand on her cheek. She leaned forward and kissed Lena’s cheek before slowly moving Kara’s head off of her lap so she could stand.

Lena waited until Eliza opened her arms for a hug that she wrapped herself around her mother and sighed in relief, taking in the warmth that was being given so freely and unconditionally. She couldn’t help but melt into the embrace. Eliza understood all too well and held her for a moment longer before she leaned back and brushed hair out of Lena’s eyes with a fond smile.

“How are you, sweetheart?” She asked quietly.

Lena sighed and chuckled lightly, she was exhausted.

“I’m tired,” Lena admitted, “Lillian has been putting me through the ringer.”

Eliza frowned.

“I can handle it, I promise,” Lena reassured, “I’m more concerned about her.”

The moment Lena motioned towards Kara, Eliza followed her hand and frowned. Nodding in agreement. She was worried as well, she wasn’t sure what had affected Kara like this, but she prayed for whoever or whatever it was, that they never meet Alex or Lena. Both would destroy anything or anyone for Kara. It was perhaps the scariest thing about Kara, aside from her strong anger.

“So am I,” the mother finally admitted, “she just showed up. Didn’t say anything.”

“Nothing?” Lena questioned.

Eliza shook her head.

“Nothing. I didn’t ask, she was already so closed off by the time she ended up on the couch. I didn’t want to push your schedule forward,” she gave Lena an apologetic look, “I’m sorry.”

Lena waved her apology off with a smile and squeezed her arm lightly.

“Nonsense. I’m glad you did. I have a feeling she would have tried to forget,” a sigh was released, “I’m not due in National City for a couple of more days. So I’ll stay with her tonight, send her back tomorrow, and stay with you until it’s time if that’s okay?”

Eliza pulled her into a tight hug again and smiled.

“That’s wonderful,” she pulled back, “I’ll make something to eat. It’s-” she looked at the clock above the front door, “-ten. Kara and I haven’t eaten dinner yet, I’ll leave you to her. If you need anything I’ll be in the kitchen. Okay?”

Lena nodded and smiled. Eliza gave a smile back before she pressed one last kiss to Lena’s forehead and disappeared into the kitchen.

**_Lena stood there for a moment._ **

Just a moment. Watching Kara sleep away whatever it was that had gotten to her. She let out a soft breath as she set her purse down on the coffee table, she moved to kneel in front of Kara on the couch and slowly peeled the blanket away from her face. Her heart broke as she took in Kara’s tear stained cheeks. How heavy was Kara’s heart at the moment?

She ran fingers through Kara’s hair, and after a beat, she pressed her lips against Kara’s forehead and sat back. Hoping it would be enough to wake her wife, but alas, it wasn’t. So she kissed her forehead again and mumbled her name.

“Kara.”

Nothing.

“Kara,” she spoke again, placing a kiss to her cheek.

Nothing.

“Kara,” she spoke a tad louder, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose.

Nothing.

 _“Kara,”_ she spoke ever so softly, pulling the blanket down just enough to place a kiss to one of Kara’s bare shoulders.

Kara’s eyes slowly blinked open groggily.

Lena smiled, stilling running a hand through Kara’s hair, and waited for her to come to herself.

It took Kara moment or two, and a few groans, but eventually her vision cleared and she propped herself up on an elbow. Ready to grumble at Alex or Eliza, but she was met with familiar green eyes that stopped her heart for a moment and formed warmth in her heart. Full of love.

“Le-na?” She was teary eyed again, but for a different reason.

Lena nodded.

“I’m here love. I’m here. For _you._ ”

It was all Kara needed before she sat up and flung herself into Lena’s arms. Lena nearly toppled back at the force but caught herself and wrapped her arms around Kara’s torso tightly, aware she couldn’t hurt her wife. Wife. It still surprised her sometimes how wonderful it sounded even in her head.

She felt Kara hide her face in the crook of her neck and cry. She held her a little tighter, and held their position, despite how much it’d hurt in a few minutes. She was unwilling to break Kara’s comfort just for her back. She let out a small breath and slowly rubbed her wife’s back, continuously telling her it was alright. She could cry as long as she needed to.

Kara took it to heart and Lena was glad she did. She needed to let it all go every once in awhile, to let herself breathe finally. Lena knew this was a step towards doing that.

Lena was beyond relieved so simply hold Kara in her hands after months of being without her, even if Kara did show up during the night at times to fall asleep next to her. She missed being able to Kara whenever she wanted. Without thought. Without care. She loved the woman in her arms and was more than ready to bridge the gap again and see her every day. She wanted it. Needed it.

At this moment, however, she was uncaring about what she needed and wanted. She cared more about what her _wife_ needed. What she wanted. She was in pain. She mattered more than anything.

It had taken Kara awhile, and by the time she was ready to talk, Lena’s back hurt from the angle they had held each other at. When Kara eased up Lena situated herself on the couch and drew Kara into her, wrapping an arm around her protectively and kissed the top of her head. Waiting silently for her to speak when she was ready.

There was no rush in it, they both knew.

“It was too much,” Kara spoke softly, “It was all too much. I couldn’t- just couldn’t.”

Lena didn’t question. She guessed easily that it was the world she was referring to. That everything from the moment she donned the El crest to her chest, that everything from that point to now had collapsed in on her finally. She just wished she could have prevented it.

“I’m sorry,” Lena mumbled against Kara’s forehead.

Kara shook her head.

“No, it’s-” She sighed, “-it’s everything was so much. James and Winn started talking to me today, about us,” Lena tried not to tense, she really did, Kara must have felt it because she squeezed Lena’s knee, “a co-worker saw my ring today. He asked about it, but then James and Winn heard, and asked. I didn’t-”

Lena knew. She felt guilty. It had been at Lena’s request they kept their marriage as much of a secret as possible, to keep the news from Lillian as long as possible. Until Lena could take away every grasp of power she had to make their lives hell because god only knew what she’d threaten to do to either of them for her benefit lest she tell Lex.

She understood why Kara would be hesitant to tell others, as Lena had asked her to keep it quiet.

“-the worst part?” Kara chuckled bitterly, “I thought they knew. They’d seen it before, asked, I told them I was married. Winn was surprised, he’s been my friend for two years I thought he saw it by now!”

Kara threw an arm up and shook her head before she returned to trying to dry her tears. Lena squeezed her but stayed quiet and let her continue.

“But when Jerry asked about it, I told him, and then James wanted to know who the other half was. I told him I’d talk to him about it later, but stupid Jerry and his dumb beard,” Kara grumbled, “joked about it being you because I have articles and stuff at my desk. James laughed, but I didn’t laugh ‘cus I didn’t find it funny! So he caught on, then Winn caught on, and then they started lecturing me about Luthors. So I told them we’ve been married for four fantastic years and left before they could continue. I...love them I do, I think Winn trusted James experience with Lionel and Lex.”

Lena shook her head and pulled Kara back into her. Kara let out a sigh of relief and placed her head on Lena’s shoulder, allowing her wife to bring her comfort. Lena sat there, fingers combing through Kara’s hair again, and waited.

Kara didn’t say anything else.

“I feel like there’s more to this. You can tell me all of it okay, baby?” It drew out a nod and sigh from Kara.

So Kara continued.

“I’m so tired Lena,” she sounded exhausted, “It wasn’t just Winn and James, I know they’ll get over it, even if it hurt me. I’ll forgive them. I’m just- tired.”

“Of what?” She asked gently.

A pause.

“Of the world,” it was a soft truth, “I’m tired of the world. The pain. The loss. The bad guys. I- I love what I do. I really do. Making a difference is just a part of me, so Supergirl is too. Just- why do I have to keep losing even when I’m winning? Why do I have to lose people, things? Why?”

Kara choked again, and before she could say anymore, Lena turned to her as much as she could and drew her to rest her head on her chest. She cried again.

Kara had become so emotionally overwhelmed she hadn’t known what to do, how to fix it.

Lena could understand.

So she slowly shifted them, so Kara was lying half atop her, and let her cry. Whatever Eliza was making she knew would be warmed up when they were ready. There was no rush.

Kara cried again, for all the pain and loss she felt. For all the time's people lied to her, didn’t believe in her, and for every time she was forced to bottle up her rage. Lena made a mental note to build equipment Kara could properly hit when she needed to.

Slowly, Kara’s crying subsided again and Lena let herself cup Kara’s jaw, tilting her head to look up at her. Kara did so willingly.

“I promise you are strong. I promise it’s okay to break. I promise I will always love you and no matter what you think you’re losing, you will never lose me, Alex, or Eliza’. Alright?”

Kara leaned forward and kissed Lena once, softly, before resting her head back on her chest.

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.” _Beyond words._

No more words were spoken. Lena combed a hand through Kara's hair and hummed softly, a Kryptonian lullaby Kara had taught her once before.


	6. But The World Isn't Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena backstory!  
> James doesn't mean how it sounds, but he hears Luthor and thinks Lex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts open at my tumblr: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> A lil angst for you.
> 
> Up next: Kara, Lena, Special guest.  
> After that: Cat as requested.
> 
> Important question: Been thinking about, would you guys like the idea of me writing season 2 (like a fix-it AU I guess?) set in this AU? Obviously, will bypass a lot of bullshit, but I've been thinking about it. Would be longer, obviously, but I'd like to know your thoughts.

_The first time it happens, Alex was there._

_She was eighteen, Lena was fourteen, and she’d placed herself in front of the younger girl with an anger that could only rival Clark Kent’s the day Lex took his mother to bend the ‘god’ to his will._

_The irony was in the two rather than the situation. Lena had no doubt her mother would come for her. Some part of her knew that Lillian couldn’t lose what she thought of as ‘property’ and it was only now, only just now, that she realized she was in fact not property. It wasn’t until Eliza had cried as Lena claimed she was Danvers property. It wasn’t until Kara told her she wasn’t property._

_It wasn’t until Alex told her she was family, that she knew her mother was wrong. Still, she knew her mother would come, and as smart as Lena was- fear could overtake her at the thought of it._

_So the first time it happens, the first time they try to take her, Alex is there and full of so much anger with words that felt like the hottest fires all in an attempt to protect Lena. To protect what she called family. In return, Alex got to keep Lena, clutched an unconscious Lena to her chest, and held her own bruised ribs with tear stained eyes._

_It was the first time Kara had been so full of fear, one of the few times she had become so attuned to her sister's voice she was sure she could hear her across the world. Lena’s heartbeat would surely become the same later._

_But it was scary nonetheless._

_Lena had been asleep, sick with a fever, so she’d stayed from school. Alex was home from college and had offered to look after her after Kara had expressed her worry. Kara beamed at her giving her a breathless thank you as she hurried for the bus. Eliza left her work number. Alex promised to keep in contact and update her during her lunch break._

_With that, Eliza had left satisfied._

_At first, Lena had tried to stay awake, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders with a sigh. They sat on the couch trying to watch whatever cartoons were playing. Alex asked questioned and Lena only answered in grumbling sounds or hums. Alex eventually moved onto facts about the human body and grinned as Lena narrowed her eyes and Alex continued until the facts just became disgusting._

_“I’m going to bed...I hate you...I might puke now,” was all Lena had said as she stood up and left for her room._

_“Love you too!” Was Alex’s reply, chewing on a chip with a grin._

_She took over the Tv. From there, it was more than smooth. Every hour she’d walk up to Lena’s room and check on her. Usually, place a hand on her forehead, or wake her up to take medicine, eat food, drink something. Lena usually complained but Alex didn’t mind really when Lena would cling to her and sleep for a moment until she woke back up and let go._

_Hours ticked by. Hours upon hours. Nothing happened, not usually anyways._

_She was in the middle of making soup for the youngest of the house when the knock came at the door. She paused, curious. She hadn’t ordered anything. It wasn’t time for school to be out. Not yet. So there was no reason for any of Kara or Lena’s friends to stop by the house. It was just...curious and she was on guard instantly._

_She sighed, turning heat down low, and wiped her hands on a rag before moving to answer the door as another set of knocks came._

_She opened the door coming face to face with two people. A short brunette woman, she wore shades, a jacket, suit- she looked like the movie depiction of an FBI agent. Her comrade? Well, he was taller and bigger. Dressed similarly. He was probably to intimidate and the woman was probably the good cop._

_“Can I help you?” Alex asked, keeping the door just barely open._

_The woman seemed to consider her, corners of her mouth twitching upward. Her gaze was...odd._

_“Yes, we’re looking for Lena Luthor. We’ve been told she’s...been placed in this home.” The woman replied._

_Alex’s heart instantly swelled in panic and fear. She refused to let it show. She couldn’t. Why the fuck- she opened the door a little too lean against the doorway and cross her arms. A show of not being scared and more than curious, disbelieving. She was frightened as shit. They almost looked real enough. She didn’t want a confrontation._

_“Her mother is worried about her, we’ve come to check on her,” right, she didn’t believe that, “we’re government agents, ma’am.”_

_“There’s no one here but me and Lutessa. My youngest sibling,” Alex lied smoothly, someone had to teach Lena her poker face, “we adopted her about two years back. She’s sick though.”_

_The woman smiled stepping forward._

_“Excellent! We’ll check on her,” Alex stood in front of her way as she tried to step into the house._

_The woman paused and regarded Alex. She’d let her mask fall too soon. How she felt was truly shown on her face. The woman must have known, after all, she grinned and leaned forward into Alex’s private space. A hand brought her sunglasses down as she did. Alex knew she’d been caught. No more lying._

**_Protect Lena._ **

_“Now I know she’s up there. Mrs. Luthor doesn’t want things to be kept from her,” the woman spoke quietly, “now as...mighty fine,” there was something in her voice as she looked Alex up and down that made her lips curl in anger, “as you might be- you do not want to incur the wrath of one Lillian Luthor. Do you?”_

_Alex’s jaw clenched. She leaned forward._

_“Fuck **you** ,” she spat angrily, “you’re not taking my sister. She’s not property.” _

_Just as the woman grinned again to reply, Alex was suddenly gone, and a door was suddenly colliding with her nose. It surely bled, as she cried out. The door clicked lock twice, both top and bottom locks._

_Alex turned and grabbed the first chair she could, wedging it under the knob. She spun on her heels again and made for the stairs just as she heard yelling beyond the front door. She tried to control her heart pounding in her chest. Nearly succumbing to panic._

_She was halfway up the stairs when she heard the door splinter. Her eyes shot to it and widened. Whoever the man was...fucking christ. Or the door was far too old, likely, or was poorly made. She heard the sound of wheezing and looked up to see Lena staring at her, wide-eyed, and she coughed. Alex forced herself to focus._

**_Protect Lena._ **

_“Lena,” she spoke sharply, Lena looked at her, scared and confused, “go to your room. Lock the door, call mom. DO NOT open the door for anyone but me, okay?”_

_“Alex-”_

_Before Lena could speak or comply with her, the door was kicked open._ He cannot be fucking human, _Alex thought. The man's eyes connected with hers, in a rage, he ripped his glasses off and their eyes connected. His were...silver. Not gray, but silver._

**_Protect your family._ **

_With that, she bolted up the stairs the moment he charged his way towards them. She didn’t stop to see about the woman. She grasped Lena’s hand and dragged her down the hallway. Towards the first door, they could see. They didn’t have a choice. The man was fast._

_She pulled Lena inside Eliza’s room, slamming the door shut, and forced herself to ignore Lena’s pleas of what was going on. Instead locked the door, no chairs available to give extra leverage, and shoved a phone in Lena’s hands, ordering her to call Eliza. Eliza knew police officers that wouldn’t be corrupted by money. Her mother knew how to protect them._

_Once she’d done that, she cupped Lena’s face in her hands and kissed her forehead. Pleading with her to just listen. From there she moved to Eliza’s closet and dug around, just as she heard someone pick up the phone for Lena, and a solid kick to the door being had. She jumped but continued her frantic search until she pulled out a solid metal bat, one that had been her father's._

_She placed Lena in the farthest corner of the room, placed herself in front of Lena who was shaking with nothing but fear and confusion. She had no clue what was happening or why. Alex felt a hand grip her wrist, and she moved her hand behind her to grasp Lena’s hand for as long as she could as she stared at the door. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting for it to happen._

_Fear was shaking her core at the moment. Fear of another loss she couldn’t take. Fear of the anger she felt building up because- fuck._ **_She really hated Lillian goddamn Luthor._ ** _Fear of Lena’s wellbeing._

_The door was kicked open with an animalistic growl, and she extracted herself from Lena, stepping forward and grasping the bat in both hands. Lena slid to the floor, arms covering herself with a scream as her body wracked with fear._

_The man shot forward and Alex took a swung out of panic. It was caught by the man, the bat, who held it tight as Alex tried to yank it free. Instead, she received a solid thwack from the man’s arm as it connected with her ribs. It was painful enough to make her let go as she stumbled back holding her ribs, trying to catch her breath with wide eyes._

**_What the fuck._ **

_She blinked as the man threw the bat away and growled, focusing on just her. He began to stalk forward and she stepped back until her back collided with her mother's dresser. Instantly a hand came out and grasped a lamp, bringing it upward to smack against the side of the man's head. He fell to the side with a grunt of pain and Alex felt pain emanate from her ribs again._

_She took in a breath as best she could, eyes locking with the bat across the floor and she stumbled for it. The man brought a hand out and caught her foot, sending her crashing to the floor. She was out of air again almost. Despite that, she screamed out, as the man moved to straddle her back. She tried, reaching for the bat, but it was out of her grasp._

_A hand came to grasp her hair, shoving her face against the carpet. He spoke in what sounded like french? She wasn’t sure. He applied weight to the side of her face with a knee as she struggled._

_Then came the thudding sound of something metallic, and before she knew it, the man was toppling to the side of her, and familiar hands were rolling her over and sitting her up. She let out a sharp gasp, hand wrapping around her ribs again. She found the man with a good sized bruised against his cheek._

_Turning her head, she found Lena, still panicking, but concern written over her face. She seemed to be ignoring what she’d done. Alex’s scream having pulled her back to herself, to help._

_“I’m just going to shoot you!” Came from downstairs as Lena opened her mouth to speak._

_Alex shook her head, Lena helping her up, and pulled her back down the hall towards the next closest room. A bathroom, which connected to Lena and Alex’s rooms._

_Just as Lena turned to lock the door, it was kicked open, leaving Lena wide-eyed, and Alex froze to her spot- the path towards Lena’s room -as she noted the gun in hand. Lena was shoved aside, harshly, with a growl. Angered. Alex watched as Lena’s head made contact with the sink corner, as she fell to the floor unconscious._

_“Lena!” She cried out, shooting forward until the gun was raised at her._

_The woman grinned, out of rage, and gave a sickening laugh._

_The sound of sirens could be heard coming down the long road, in the distance. She cursed herself. Fighting over what to do as she looked between Lena and Alex._

_“Fuck you both, fuck Lillian, we ain’t doin shit for Luthor’s no more. Keep your fuckin’ family, piece of shit.”_

_With that, the woman bolted out of the bathroom and down the hall._

_Alex let out a shaky breath, rushing to Lena’s side, and dropped to her knees painfully. Tears filled her eyes and despite her pain, she moved the hand from around her ribs to pull Lena’s head into her lap. She smoothed out hair and looked- it was against the edge. Bleeding. Nice sized bruise._

_She shook her head, cursing herself._

The loss was all she could think about. _Another Loss. More family gone. Not Lena, never Lena, the girl deserved so much more._

_“K-ara,” she tried yelling out as loud as she could._

_She began to rock back and forth out of pain and fear, pulling Lena closer, to hold her._

_“K-Kara.” She tried again._

_“Kara!” She managed to scream out, full of pain. Agony._

_She didn’t hear the cops arrive, nor did she hear the thud on the roof. Her sister calling her name didn’t even register._

_She’d convinced herself, within the time span, she was losing another sister. That Lena was going to be taken like her father, and she’d never be able to chaperone her to prom. Nor see the day she’d graduate from college. She was so certain on loss._

_It wasn’t until Kara had cupped her face, told her Lena was okay and asked what had happened that she let herself sob in relief. Turning her head to place soft kisses against Lena’s hair and tell her how brave she was._

_No one would know the story until Alex was calm, at Lena’s hospital bedside. They moved not even a week later._

 

**XXXXXX**

 

Alex stood from the table, giving James a small nod as she moved back in line to order another drink. Black coffee, the way she liked it.

She could never really get used to the fruity, pumpkin spice Latte’s Kara liked. A latte every once in awhile was okay, but she wasn’t Kara, she wasn’t even Lucy or her mother. A solid black coffee was just fine and did its job. Kept her awake during the harder nights she had trouble keeping awake while looking through a microscope.

She tapped her fingers against her forearms with an impatient sigh. The woman in front of her turned around and gave her a glare, but took in her worn leather jacket- white paint still on the back -and turned around just as quickly as she smiled.

She wasn’t entirely certain anymore why she’d even agreed to grab a drink with James.

Right, no, she remembered.

Kara had asked her to get along with him. Inevitably Alex knew about what had been said about Lena, and she gave him the cold shoulder. Kara had asked her not to, to at least listen to his side of the story. Why he felt how he did if anything for a clearer understanding. Kara had even pouted and goddamn it, no one could resist that...except Eliza.

She partially understood him, of course, she would never be able to completely understand. She hadn’t seen or experienced what he had.

Still, he’d seen Lex Luthor turn from one of the best men he probably knew, to something corrupt and vile. Killing plenty in his war against Clark. Lex had never been more proud of Lena whenever she achieved something, spoke about her publicly, no doubt giving a spiel to Clark and, or, James about how she would be better than he would.

The idea sent her mad really.

So she might understand James to an extent, but to the opposite extent, he hadn’t experienced what she had. What Lena had. He didn’t see the years it took Lena to find a footing within herself, he didn’t see the trauma, he didn’t see the bruises, he didn’t seen the year she was taken by Lillian until- until Lena was old enough to be considered a legal adult.

He didn’t watch her go to prom. He didn’t grin when Kara showed up at prom to offer her a dance. He didn’t see the way Kara and Lena realized they fell in love. He didn’t help Lena plan the proposal to Kara. He didn’t give her away at her wedding. He didn’t grin and poke fun of Lena when Kara refused to kiss her for a week after the wedding because she was so excited.

He didn’t spend the weeks up, late at night, helping Lena revise a few L-Corp project plans because she thought she’d turn into just another Luthor. He didn’t see the memorials Lena made, silently, in honor of Lex’s victims. He didn’t see the self-hatred Lena carried for so long, still carries. He didn’t see Lena torture herself over what her brother had done. He didn’t stay up during the night's Kara couldn’t be there when she cried, stroking her hair.

He didn’t love Lena like she did because Lena was _her_ sister. God help anyone who harmed her family.

The way Lex could talk about Lena set her afire with anger. Lena was more than her intelligence. She was a geek, soft at heart, a brilliant smile, a woman who studies the Andromeda Galaxy still, just to find some peace to bring to Kara. A woman who had her own garage at home with pieces of Kryptonian inspired projects, alien inspired bullet proof vests at L-Corp just to keep Alex extra safe.

Lena was much more than that. It was about fucking time others saw it too. She knew Kara would help blaze the way for that.

She stepped up to the counter, after the woman in front of her left with a number for her order. She opened her mouth to speak but was handed a drink instead, she blinked in confusion.

“But I didn’t order?”

“Your sister did,” the barista pointed as Alex took the drink and a small brown bag.

She turned in confusion, ready to question Kara. Mainly, how did she convince _Cat to let her off the hook long enough?_ But instead of pastel colors, and a goofy grin, she came face to face with a familiar fancy red coat, one Eliza had bought last year, what looked like a dark shirt beneath that, a skirt. Heels.

Green eyes, and raven hair. Lips curled into a pleasant smirk.

Alex’s eyes widened, stepping out of line as people complained, she moved back to the table she shared with James who was looking confused. She set the items in her hands down and stood there with open hands. Mouth opening and closing.

“Well?”

Alex let herself grin widely, almost uncharacteristically if you asked James, and she shot forward pulling Lena into a tight and firm hug. It was warm. Lena laughed lightly as arms wrapped around Alex’s neck to hold her just as closely. It had been the first time in...months really that she’d been able to see Lena properly.

She wasn’t Kara, she couldn’t go back and forth in a matter of minutes. The DEO kept her busy too. She had to actually wait. Skype calls, facetime, phone calls, etc. It killed her, she’d missed Lena incredibly so.

 _“Lee!”_ She exclaimed in surprise, refusing to let go for awhile longer.

Eventually, James cleared his throat, and Lena began to pull back. She threw James a warning glare who seemed to ignore it really as his eyes were glued to Lena. She held Lena at arm's length and looked her over.

“Holy shit,” she breathed, “you actually look like a CEO now. Not a stay at home kale enthusiast,” it was a tease.

Lena snorted and smacked her shoulder as she wrinkled her name.

“I don’t understand what it is with you two and eating healthy,” she complained.

“Kale is gross,” Alex paused, but smiled again, “what are you doing here? No one told me! Who should I be pissed at, because I would have loved to pick you up.”

Lena laughed, moving to shove a pair of gloves into her pocket as Alex dropped her hands and waited.

“Well it’s healthy, and no worries. Avid,” she gestured to a car sitting outside, parked, a familiar Iranian-American man waved at her and she waved back, “takes good care of me. I need to give him another raise soon.”

Lena sighed before turning back to look at Alex with a smile.

“I’m here on business, I was supposed to be a couple of more days but I comforted Kara when-” Alex nodded, throwing James another look, he gave an apologetic smile, “-so,” Alex turned back, “I’m here for a few days. Actually- I have some...important information to tell you when we’re alone.”

James sighed loudly and crossed his arms as both women turned to look at him. Alex threw him a look that kept him quiet for now. Her jaw locked until a hand came down to squeeze her own. She threw Lena a grateful smile squeezed the hand back, though not letting go until Lena look a chair beside her own at the table as she dragged her over the few feet.

Lena properly sat her hands on the table in front of her, back straight, legs crossed, as Alex grabbed her coffee taking a sip with a delightful sigh. Lena reached for the brown back and took out a macadamia nut cookie, she broke it in half and handed Alex half who grinned in delight. Lena knew her so well.

James seemed a little confused by the sight. He’d only seen Kara so in tune with Alex. It was weird seeing a _Luthor_ just as in tune and cozy.

“Excuse me for asking,” James sat forward with curiosity, “but you two seem cozy…”

“Is there an actual question in there, Olsen?” James gave her a frown.

Lena smacked her arm lightly with a sigh.

“Stop,” Lena warned lightly.

“What?” She feigned innocent as she ate her half of the cookie, Lena wiped her hands free of crumbs before pulling another cookie out and doing as she did before. Sharing half.

“You’re doing that _thing_ again,” she was given a look.

“What thing?”

“The ‘I’m being as difficult as I can be right now’ thing. Just stop, he’s inquiring about how friendly we are with each other,” Lena informed.

Alex let out a laugh, pushing her coffee towards Lena who smiled in return and took a small sip, placing it back on the table. Like no time had passed at all. Kara and Alex did this but on a much larger scale. Lena and Alex however, were similar enough to get around without grumbling like the other two would.

Alex looked towards Lena for permission, who watched her. Lena nodded hesitantly as Alex rose her brows in question.

“Well,” she began, looking back at James, “firstly you can’t use this to your exploits, or to prove a point. I have no problem throwing you in a cell. Got it?”

“I’m not- I’m offended you think I would...but yeah I swear,” he sighed, sitting back and crossing his arms.

Alex nodded.

“Lena is my sister.”

James waited for a further explanation and received none. He sighed.

“Yeah, she married-”

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed, reaching for another cookie. Lena gave it to her in amusement.

“No, James,” she took a bite, swallowing before continuing, “she _is_ my sister. As much of a sister as Kara is,” James looked shocked at the confession, “she- it’s a long story, but at a young age I guess, she came to live with us. Like a year after Clark abandoned Kara with-”

“He wouldn’t-”

Alex gave him a glare that shut him up. Lena patted her back with a sympathetic smile. She was aware of how much...Alex disliked Clark for what he’d done. Lena disliked him too for the same reason, though always encouraging a relationship of some kind between Clark and Kara. It used to annoy her to no end when she could hear people defend Clark’s actions.

She had _reason_ ample reason to dislike Clark but had refused to let herself absolutely hate him the day she realized Kara still needed him. That, however, didn’t stop her from letting Alex rage for the both of them with a grin. In fact, she quite liked Alex standing up for not only herself but Kara as well.

Alex held her stare for a minute before realizing it had worked and he wouldn’t try to interrupt her again. For that, she was glad. Alex might have been angrier.

“So yeah,” Alex sat back, patting Lena on the back roughly with a grin towards the CEO, “Lena lived with us. We took her in and she- she fit in with us. She became family so damn quickly and I love the littest one.”

Affectionately, Alex’s grin turned into the softest smile as Lena beamed at her with unbridled pride and joy. Tucking hair behind an ear. Even now, Lena had moments where she craved affection. Where she wanted nothing more than a hug or to be reminded she was loved. It was hard living in another city.

She and Alex had a unique relationship. Alex was the sibling she’d needed, more than Lex had ever been, but there was less of an air to protect her to the lengths she’d been pushed to protect Kara. It still didn’t stop Alex from knocking someone on their ass for trying to bully her.

Kara was indestructible physically, but vulnerable emotionally. Mentally. Lena had been groomed to ignore the petty calls of those that wished to see you fail, but she could bruise perhaps the easiest. It made them unique. Their life together was odd.

But Alex? Alex was the rock, the pillar, it wobbled but was strong against currents. Kara might not have been entirely aware of everything Alex had done but Lena was, and she was beyond thankful for the best sister in the universe. She couldn’t have asked or gotten someone better, even when they fought.

Alex leaned forward and kissed her temple where a scar lay. Lena forgot that they weren’t at home, weren’t kids again, until James tapped the table in thought.

“How long?” James asked quietly.

They both knew they could ignore the question, it was personal. Yet, the only reason he knew as much as he did so far was only because Kara trusted him completely. So Lena sighed and Alex drew back with a sigh.

“Thirteen years,” Lena answered first. James looked shocked, Lena took satisfaction in it.

“I just- wow. That’s...awhile,” he seemed to consider it.

Like it was a cue, his eyes flickered to her hand, to the ring she wore as she crossed her arms, hand squeezing a bicep. He noticed of course.

“I didn’t choose my life, Mr. Olsen,” she spoke softly, “I was a child, scared, and admittedly it took me awhile to warm up to Alex. I did, and I gained a sister. Had I not I might not be the kind of person I am today.”

“Lena,” She turned to find Alex frowning at her, “you’d be just as good as you are now. You should know this by now, Kara tells you all the time-”

Lena laughed lightly.

“I know. I know,” she paused, “It’s just- not quite as easy when I live in a city full of people who are terrified of me. Who hate me. Hate luthors.”

“For good reason,” James spoke.

There was a pause, and he realized his mistake. What his words implied, and while they did hurt Lena deeply, she knew he didn’t much by it. That he was trying for Kara’s sake more than anything.

“Excuse me?” Alex spoke this time.

“No- that’s not what-”

“No, you know what,” Alex held the bridge of her nose, “you don’t know her, like at all. James, I get you see Luthor and think bad, but that’s the thing isn’t it?” She leaned forward towards him as she stood, “you’re forgetting something. You can’t see her, not really. She’s a Danvers too, legally and by fucking heart.”

“Alex,” Lena finally spoke, breaking her air of surprise. She brought her hand out to touch Alex’s arm, who still looked upset but softened when she turned to look at Lena.

Silence filled the air. James didn’t know how to put how he felt into words. Lena knew he would eventually, and that he hadn’t meant the way it sounded, but for now. Maybe it was best she leaves.

Before she could finish the thought, however, Alex was tugging her from the table before dropping her hand and James was calling out to them.

“Talk to you later, Olsen!” Alex called over her shoulder as they made from the building quietly.

Alex guided her from the cafe and pulled her off to the side before wrapping her in a protective embrace that felt like it was more for her than Lena. Lena frowned but held her just as much. She didn't mind.

“I missed you, Lena,” Alex spoke into her hair.

“I missed you too, sis.” She smiled in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I have never had a beta for this, so you'll probably find my mistakes. I apologize.


	7. On Our Own Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has seen happy, and then he's seen this kind of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts open at my tumblr: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Sickeningly cute fluff, plus a little insight into how they started dating.

_ Lena was no longer with them, at least legally. Lillian had swooped in and stolen her with forged papers, countless lawyers, and it made all three of them so...angry. So angry to know Lillian could touch Lena again like she used to. Eliza worked night and day to find some way through it, to get her girl back. _

_ Lena had been with them for five years. She was sixteen and a half. Kara was seventeen. _

_ She’d become so accustomed to her best friend with her, in her room, around her, able to wake her up and talk her through the nightmares that plagued her because Lena was no longer there- she felt so lost not to have her anymore. It scared her to think of a world beyond it all. _

_ She had tried to respect what Lena wanted, to not fly to her, to keep herself safe, and she had for the most part done so well. Of course. Alex was always reminding her, as was Eliza. _

_ So, of course, the week neither remembered to remind her, she slipped out of her window during the night and taken flight. Her mind slipped from her and she didn’t think about it, never really thought it through, not even as she pulled the dark hood over her face. _

_ It didn’t take long, not really, to reach Metropolis. Before she knew it she thudded on the ground of Lena’s balcony. Must be their thing. Balconies. It didn’t take long for the doors to be pulled open in frustration and she watched- more like stared at Lena in relief that she was okay, as the younger girl lectured her and whispered as quietly as possible. Kara took it. _

_ She knew she deserved it, even if she was half paying attention. So she took it, hand to her side, and watched. She tried to burn Lena’s face to memory because if she was going to slip from her again, she wanted to remember it for the rest of her life. She wanted to take the pictures they had in the house and lock them away so some part of her could always go back to Lena. _

_ It must have dawned on Lena that Kara wasn’t paying attention. Maybe it was the watery eyes, her lip quivering, and the way she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She didn’t know. She could just feel light rain hitting her hands, followed by the feeling of a hand grasping her own, squeezing in reassurance. _

_ She blinked and finally looked at Lena. Actually looked. She saw the bruise adorning her cheek and the concern on her face. _

_ She gasped as she brought her hand up, Lena’s still attached to it and brushed the skin around it. Lena didn’t flinch or wince, to her credit, only frowned and held the hand to her cheek. Slowly leaning into it. Finally, Kara spoke. _

_ “I miss you,” the Kryptonian sounded as broken as Lena felt, and Kara could hear her heart flutter, “I miss you, Lena. Mom misses you. Alex misses you. We’re trying, we’re trying so hard to get you back. It’s not home without you.” _

_ It was like a confession. One that caused Lena to intake a breath sharply, slowly letting it out. She smiled sadly. _

_ “You all should just stop, it’s no use,” It was soft, but she knew her friend would hear. _

“No,” _ Kara said sternly, stepping forward, placing them just an inch from each other.  _

_ Rain ignored. _

_ “Kara-” _

_ “No,” Kara said again, shaking her head, “you don’t give up on family. You don’t- we won’t. So don’t you dare give up on us either okay? We will.  _ **_We will._ ** _ We will get you back.” _

_ Lena let out a soft sigh and shook her head. _

_ “Kara, I love you. I love you all, you will always be home but I have to be realistic. Lillian won’t let me from under her thumb.”  _

_ Kara’s lip quivered again, and Lena felt...remorse for ever having met the woman. For having met Lionel. Some part of her refused to regret meeting Lex. Even as batshit as he had become, was still becoming.  _

_ “You give up?” she choked out. _

_ “No, Kara,” Lena shook her head, “I could never give up on any of you. I could never stop. You taught me that, taught me courage,” she smiled ever so softly, “I just don’t want to give any of you false hope. Wouldn’t your life be better off without me? I could cause you all so much pain.” _

_ Kara dropped her head onto Lena’s shoulder let out a stubborn growl. It wasn’t intimidating. Just telling, telling of how unwilling she was to let this or Lena go. Of how unwilling they all were to let her go. _

_ “You’re _ **_worth it_ ** _. Lena, you’re worth it, always.” _

And I love you.  _ She clutched Lena tight. Lena held her. _

_ They stood there until Lena realized the truth. There were people who wouldn’t give up on her. They stood there until they were soaked. Until Lena convinced her to go back home until they could meet again. _

 

**XXXXXX**

 

“You know, Kara Danvers,” Kara looked up from the ground and at Barry, “I’m really going to miss you. Mind you, not the crazy electricity problems, but  _ you. _ You’re a good friend.”

His smile was truthful, and his words were enough to make Kara smile. She let out a series of ‘aws’ and tucked her arms around his, leaning her head on his shoulder for just a moment. She released him a moment later and shook her head.

“I’ll miss you too, Barry Allen,” she laughed lightly, “It’s been nice to have a friend I can share the burden of super powers with. Kind of nice to be able to hold a decent debate with you too.”

He laughed openly at that as they continued their path to her apartment. It was nice, she had to admit, to talk space with someone highly intelligent. Cisco and Kaitlynn were geniuses, but he appreciated Kara’s otherworldly knowledge and advice on current projects. He just hoped the others would appreciate it as much as he did.

It had been his idea to have a last drink, conversation together before he had to go back to his own earth. Kara had beamed at the idea and agreed eagerly, happily. Who knew how long it would be until he could actually come back, and even then, it would probably be for important business. They wanted to spend as much time casually they could, as friends, before they had to team up inevitably to save the world.

He could go home anytime, Kara had done the math for him in seconds after he proposed a theory. It was his only way home for now.

Barry let out a small breath of relief as they walked, and Kara threw them into a conversation. Conversation about hyperdrives and quantum mechanics, that seemed to jump to other completely unrelated subjects, but still- it had happened and neither could complain. It was nice to be able to talk so freely.

Slowly the conversation turned towards Kara’s sister, Alex, and she gushed about the brilliance of her sister. The warmth. Kindness. Compassion. The badassness she couldn’t compete with. Barry let her with a smile, having realized she needed a moment to talk about whatever she wanted to. To feel that freedom.

Something weighed heavy on her mind or was at least affecting her, but she wouldn’t speak out it. Probably never would.

He didn’t mind. At least she wasn’t brooding because lord knows he knew enough brooders to darken any light source. The brightness of Kara? Another thing he appreciated. Had been allowed to know her longer, he probably would have thought of her as a sibling of some kind. Iris might even like her. Iris would probably want to keep her.

It was around the subject of her sister teaching her to spar, that Kara had finally allowed herself to freely move her hands around enthusiastically. He laughed and shook his head.

But he noticed it for a second time that day. The glint on her finger.

The ring. He tilted his head, curious to who Kara had married, but didn’t comment. He just figured Kara would tell him if needed, but it didn’t come up. He was content. 

Eventually, after a race up Kara’s apartment stairwell, after being extra cautious, about who would win- they made it to Kara’s apartment door. She was trying to explain that he was only faster because she couldn’t fly in the tight space and he just laughed lightly at the excuse. Someday, maybe they’d know which of them was faster.

“You’re just a sore loser,” he teased as Kara opened the door and stepped in.

She laughed.

“I am not! You’re just a cheater,” she huffed amusedly.

The sound of someone letting out a breath caught their attention.

In that moment, it grew silent. Barry was confused. Confused as to why there was a woman in a supergirl (or man? Kara’s house crest was on the front) tank top and dark grey sweats, dark hair, but guarded and amused green eyes watching them, was in Kara’s apartment. The unknown woman held a cup of hot coffee, as Barry guessed, to her mouth. Watching them. 

She rose a brow.

Barry turned his attention to Kara, who looked shocked at first, but it was melted away by adoration and affection. It was enough to make Barry think of love, and he instantly knew who it was. Well by extension. This was Kara’s wife, and suddenly it made sense. The way she was oblivious to longing looks by her friends, the way she’d turned a couple of men down on their way here.

He let himself smile as Kara let out a happy laugh and shot forward.

“I’m holding coffee!” Kara’s wife had exclaimed, regardless Kara wrapped herself around the woman’s neck and held her tight, the woman nearly dropping her cup.

Barry held her cup as she looked at him in shock, gust of air scattering papers, but she only blinked and didn’t question like he thought she would. Of course, she wouldn’t. She was married to Supergirl. An alien. Why would she need to question another person with powers? She threw him a thankful look and finally let herself chuckle as she wrapped her arms around Kara and closed her eyes, breathing her in.

It was a little awkward to just- stand there. He did it regardless and watched the scene with hopeful thoughts about his future. About having what he was seeing in the future. The scene was filled with a sense of home, relief, and love. Who wouldn’t smile at it?

Eventually, they pulled back enough for their foreheads to rest against each other, and they kissed. Barry turned to give them privacy, but it was short. Sweet and loving but short. They remembered Kara’s guest.

Kara cleared her throat and Barry turned his head with a smile and rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

“I, uh, hi,” he managed. 

The woman rose a brow amusedly like she was challenging him to say something. Kara softly hit her shoulder and threw her a playful glare.

“Lena stop,” Lena tried to smile innocently, “he’s a friend. A nice friend.”

Lena turned her head to Kara and rose a brow, Kara rose one of her own, and they stared at each other. Like they were having a silent conversation. Barry could only shuffle in his spot and wait with a nervous sigh. Eventually, Kara pouted and Lena gave in almost instantly, she outstretched her hand to Barry who took it but noticed her firm grip.

At least Kara was beaming at them both now.

“I’m Lena Luthor, Kara’s-” she looked at Kara who nodded her permission, “-wife.” 

Barry tried, he really did not to let out the soft awe that escaped his lips, but happened regardless. Lena blinked at him and he cleared his throat, embarrassed, but smiled again. Lena seemed to relax as Kara did. Man, this was sweet.

“I’m Barry Allen, I’m-” he paused, blinked, “-wait. Lena Luthor? Like  _ the _ Lena Luthor?”

Lena blinked but nodded in confusion. Kara was as equally confused.

“I mean, I guess  _ your _ Lena could be different,” he began, “but this is so...cool! You’re a genius. You’re insanely famous for your the bio-engineering field-”

“I have a feeling I’m missing something,” Lena interrupted.

Kara nodded but smiled, she stepped away from Lena, who instantly pouted slightly, and towards Barry. She gestured to him with both hands, like something was a magical secret, but her grin was bright. Lena was still confused.

“Barry’s from another universe!”

Lena straightened up.

“The multiverse theory is true?” Barry gave a shy smile and nodded enthusiastically, Lena smiled with an ‘ah hah!’ “I knew it! Alex used to say I was insane!”

“Well, it was mostly to annoy you,” Lena didn’t hear her wife, just paced back and forth and smiled to herself.

“She’s wrong! I’m right!” She looked far too smug about it, “that means I finally won a bet! She owes me a car now.”

“You know Alex?” Both women turned towards him with an incredulous look, he tilted his head, “of course you do. You two are married. To Lena Luthor.”

Lena laughed lightly and moved to stand at Kara’s side with a smile.

“Lena grew up with us,” Kara admitted and turned to Lena for confirmation this was okay.

It wasn’t every day they told people their story, but Lena took Kara’s hand in her own.

“I was taken from a...nasty household,” Lena continued, “the Danvers took me in and loved me as their own. I was taken only a couple of times, but always found my way back. I’ve been with them since I was eleven, aside from the times I had been taken or nearly taken.”

“Yup,” Kara leaned down slightly to kiss Lena’s cheek, “that makes it what? Thirteen years you’ve been with us? Four years you’ve legally been a Danvers?”

“She likes to brag about it,” Lena told Barry with a wave of her hand as she reached forward, and took her cup from his hands.

He just watched them both as Lena gave a small smile and moved towards the couch. Kara watched her fondly before gesturing for Barry to follow her into the kitchen.  _ Right their drink,  _ at least Kara remembered.

“How are you going to get back home, Barry?” Lena asked from her spot.

“Hm? Oh, we’ve figured it out with Kara’s help- wait. So are you actually Lena Danvers then? Or is Kara, Kara Luthor?” It took him long enough to ask.

Lena laughed lightly and shook her head.

“It’s hyphenated. Luthor-Danvers, legally,” she took another sip, turning her head to watch Kara reach for a couple of glasses, “everyone is already familiar with Kara as Kara Danvers, and myself as a Luthor. Most address us as such.”

Kara hummed in thought as she opened her fridge, nose wrinkling.

“I wanted to go with Luthor, but Lena wanted Danvers, so Alex suggested we hyphenated. We did. I thought It would be a strike against other jerk face Luthors, but Lena wanted to be a Danvers so badly. Family just calls her Lena Danvers anyways,” Kara spoke without thought.

Barry nodded and leaned against the island.

“So,” he started, “do I get to hear about how you fell in love? I feel like it’s only natural because I know so much anyways.”

“You only know so much because Kara trusts you, and I trust her,” Lena gave him a look.

Kara, however, turned with a bottle of soda in her hands and beamed.

“Oh, boy do you! I mean does he?” Kara questioned Lena, who nodded, Kara squealed in delight, “Boy do you get to know that!”

“Only the basics.”

“Lena,” Kara whined, “He doesn’t even live here. Who’s he going to tell?”

“Please don’t pout.” She was definitely pouting.

“Oh, she’s pouting, man that’s powerful,” Barry interjected.

“...goddamn it.”

“Yes!” Kara squealed again, turning to Barry, “alright so you know how she asked me out?”

Barry shook his head, already invested.

“By asking me in morse code at a library!” Lena groaned loudly.

Barry leaned in with a smile.

“It was dorky but so cute!” Kara chuckled at the memory with a smile, “she didn’t even ask me on a date, she just asked ‘may I court you?’ in morse code. I stared at her, closed my book, and went ‘Lena, can you just ask me on a date normally. It took me five minutes to decode that.’ you know her response?”

Barry shook his head. Kara tried to mimic Lena’s voice.

_ “Kara I’m trying to be romantic, I don’t just want to date you, I want to have a life with you,” _ Kara laughed lightly and shook her head, “she tried to convince me it was romantic. It was exam week though so I was drained, and eventually, she gave up and just asked me out and rambled about our future.”

“In my defense,” Lena spoke up, half turned on the couch to speak to them, “I was going to MIT and visiting you. You also cried when I told you about our dream house and future puppies. It was also the first time we kissed. It’s how she got me to stop talking.” Lena turned back to the muted TV.

Barry smiled brightly at them both, eyes shining.

“Are you crying, Barry?” Kara asked out of concern.

“You two are beautiful together, I just want even a slice of the happiness I see in you two,” it was a quiet admission.

“You will,” Lena smiled at him, “I believe it’s possible.”

_ If a Luthor could obtain it, anyone could, _ Lena thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Cat as requested.
> 
> Still thinking about a season 2 rewrite/fix-it in this AU. Important question if I do that: the Invasion crossover. Would you all like Lena to go with Kara to help stop the dominators? If so, anyone else you want to go with them?
> 
> Funfact: Each chapter is written to a specific song, so I guess this fic has a playlist?


	8. When I'm Looking Up At You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat has known, but she finally gets to meet the mystery wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts open at my tumblr: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Also you guys can prompt me for this AU (supportive wives AU) prompts set in this au is welcomed.

_ She felt eyes on her again, and they never really seemed to leave her at all.  _

_ The most it did was make her shuffle, hands coming up to her face in order to fix her glasses despite how they didn’t need to be fixed. Maybe she was just a little nervous...could you really blame her? At least with Lena sitting across from her, a few chairs down. _

_ She’d been forced to move so she could actually study. She barely managed to convince Lena to stay where she was and focus on her own work, if anything for her goddamn sanity. Lena playing footsy, foot climbing higher was driving her insane. She had to focus and Lena probably had to focus. _

_ Her girlfriend was unwilling. She had only grinned mischievously, leaned forward with her chin in her hand and watched her squirm to the end of the dining room table away from her. To her luck, Lena had looked back down to her laptop and focused for awhile. It had done her good, she’d gotten a lot of work done. _

_ Then came the sound of a laptop being closed, and she shifted, trying not to let Lena’s gaze turn her attention away. Kara could focus. She could. Her beautiful...very distracting girlfriend couldn’t make her attention slip away. _

_ Her girlfriend. _

**_Girlfriend._ **

_ That word would sweet on her lips, a perfect descriptor. Finally. The memory of Lena asking her out, asking her by the end of their actual date to be her girlfriend, she could cry at the memory. Not for any reason other than she was just happy and once she had sworn that kind of happiness would have alluded her for the rest of her life. _

_ Social interaction had been awkward for her growing up, more so, there were things that she had a hard time grasping. Flirting for one, hints of any kind, sarcasm for awhile unless it came from Alex or Lena. It made dating...less than ideal. _

_ The more she thought about it, the more she realized she never really cared to date. Not really. Boyfriends were more or less just friends with an extra title. She could never connect with them. Not like she could with Lena. The more she thought about that the more obvious it became.  _

_ She loved Lena, but like- she **loved** loved her. It made perfect sense after Eliza had talked to her about it, confiding in her after Lena’s return at eighteen, that she’d noticed it. Perhaps she’d always noticed it. The irrevocable connection, but she’d never said, they had to find their way to that point on their own. _

_ Six months after Lena’s return, bringing it less than three months before Lena’s nineteenth birthday, here they were.  _

_ Kara had stopped forcing the warmth in her chest for Lena down, instead letting it grow, and she realized- it was a love story. Their story was. Childhood friends to girlfriends, and while it was sweet, it felt like anything but a cute romance story. Instead, this was real and tangible, and something she swore she’d hold onto for as long as she might have always wanted to. _

_ The best thing about her girlfriend was Lena was her best friend. Alex was too, but Lena understood what Alex couldn’t, and loved her differently from their sister obviously. Likewise, Alex understood them both differently from how they understood each other.  _

_ But still, she found the joy in knowing the woman she loved could look at her smile and with even the slightest difference- she knew how the day had gone. If she was upset. No questions asked though she had always asked. There was something pleasant about being able to say her girlfriend knew everything about her, even having become as fluent in her native language as any human can be, just so the language wouldn’t die for her. _

_ Lena was her best friend. She enjoyed being able to pick out the perfect movie, or a perfect song, or know when to open her arms for Lena to curl into her. She enjoyed just knowing Lena and loving her. _

_ So similarly, she also knew the worst thing about her best friend being her girlfriend was knowing the difference between her smirks. _

_ So as Lena stood up and sat in the chair in front of her, Kara paused in her reading, but never looked up from her textbook. She could see out of the corner of her eye...and it was enough to make her squint at her book. _

_ She could see the ‘I’m going to do something’ smirk. She’d done it before in high school once, Lena having convinced her to break into the school pool for a swim. They nearly got caught and she’d lectured Lena but Lena had only grinned triumphantly. Man her girlfriend was stubborn really. _

_ So as predicted, hands came into view as fingers ran against her knuckles that held the book up for her. She let out a breath but tried not to react too much. If she did...Lena would win and she’d never be able to finish her work. She just wanted it out of the way. _

**_Stupid beautiful distracting girlfriend…_ **

_ Her eyes flickered closed for a moment when hands eased her own away from the book, turning them upside down so thumbs could brush circles into her wrists. It was a soft but wanting gesture, and if she wasn’t aware Lena was trouble before… _

_ “What- uh, are you doing?” She barely managed to ask. _

_ Her eyes opened and she looked up at Lena, which should have been a mistake. Green eyes drew her in instantly, shining with mischievousness but the affection was still there shining brighter than before. Damn it...Lena smiled innocently. _

_ “Nothing,” it was unconvincing as Lena trapped her bottom lip between her teeth and continued to watch her with a smile. _

_ Kara’s mouth opened and closed a few times, but nothing came out, so she shut it as silence drawled on. She couldn’t find it in her to care really, it wasn’t awkward. Thumbs climbed higher up her arms, and she all but forgot about the book in front of her. She kept her eyes locked onto Lena who seemed to be enjoying the way she’d managed to shut off her brain. _

_ They had been dating a month, and Kara had come to learn Lena liked to tease her, render her speechless, and hold her hand more than anything. Now that she was allowed to do so in another way that was anything but platonic. Lena also liked to be spontaneous, she liked to ask Kara over despite the college differences.  _

_ Kara was smitten. She came whenever asked. _

_ “Lena,” she spoke quietly, “you’re very distracting.” _

_ “Oh am I?” Lena laughed lightly, it was music like it always had been, “maybe I’m just trying to convince you to give me your attention, for now, shift it from your work, take a break with me. Maybe. Maybe not.” _

_ Kara let out a small huff of amusement. Lena only need ask, and she knew it too, which meant she enjoyed gaining Kara’s attention this way. She probably did need a break, but Lena liked the way she focused so solely on her work forgetting about the outside world for a moment. It was adorable to see her nose scrunched in concentration. _

_ “You could just ask or say something.” _

_ “Where’s the fun in that?” Lena smiled. _

_ One of Kara’s hands was brought up to a pair of lips, a soft kiss placed to her palm, eyes never breaking from her own. Kara’s mouth opened and closed again but she couldn’t find any words to say. It felt more...comforting, sweet than anything else. Like Lena was being soft with her, and it was confusing for a moment. _

_ She didn’t get to think about it, however, as Lena was standing up and leaning over the table with a small smile. A hand came to cup her cheek, she melted instantly and leaned into it even as lips came to press against her own.  _

_ Like taking a much-needed breath, she leaned up, taking the kiss in and deepening it as much as Lena would let her. She sighed in content against Lena’s lips as her eyes closed and a hand came to grasp Lena’s shirt to pull her as close as the table would allow her to do so. She felt Lena smile into the kiss before pulling back to take a breath. _

_ The next sentence that came from Lena’s mouth, came out before she could stop them, in her daze of happiness though still true. _

_ “I’m going to marry you someday.” _

_ They both froze and Lena took it as a bad sign. She panicked, it was clear in her eyes and tried to move away but Kara’s hand was still clutching her shirt and kept her in place. She looked at her girlfriend expectantly, fearful she’d just spoken too soon, and maybe it was but it was what Kara found herself wanting for the future.  _

_ But Kara still remained silent, so she slowly pulled her shirt out of Kara’s hands and mumbled a half excuse about needing to go that she knew Kara could hear. She just needed to leave before she spoke again and truly overwhelmed Kara. She didn’t want that, she was afraid she’d ruin things more than she already might have. _

_ Instead, as Lena moved past the table, she found a hand wrapping around her wrist and pulling her in towards something warm. She felt hands lift her up by her thighs setting her to sit on the edge of the table, causing her to yelp, arms wrapping around Kara’s neck. She found Kara standing between her legs, eyes twinkling. _

_ “Say it again,” Kara urged. _

_ “What?” Kara was close now, hands wrapping around her waist, and god she loved those blue eyes. _

_ “Say it again, Lena,” she leaned forward, and Lena found herself blinking in surprise, “please? I want to hear you say it.” _

_ Lena stared at her for a moment, unsure why she was asking her. Hadn’t it been too soon to think of? Then again- she had babbled about their first house upon asking Kara out the first time. She thought by now the novelty of wanting a future together had worn off...the way Kara’s eyes shined so brilliantly right now told her Kara might want it too. _

_ Kara might want it all. _

_ So she gave in. _

_ “I’m going to marry you someday, Kara Zor-El. I want to make you the happiest woman alive.” _

_ Kara grinned brightly and leaned forward, capturing Lena’s lips in a soft and loving kiss. _

_ “You already do, you don’t have to try,” Kara confessed, “I lo-” _

_ A hand slipped behind her neck, pulling her down for another kiss. _

 

**XXXXXX**

 

Cat sat at her desk, watching the interaction happening quietly. It felt almost wrong to interrupt the two in front of her, even as sickeningly cute as she found it. She continued to chew on the end of her pen in thought.

Kara, she was aware, was- well, hitched. Married. It had surprised her at first, she thought of the sunshine hero, because oh yes  _ she knew _ , as someone who would have found love in a year or two. A surprise but she would have seen it flourish, given advice, and be reminded of how charming young love could be.

She had seen the ring on Kara’s finger, a month after starting her job- she’d never admit it but Kara was the best assistant, a friend but she’d never admit it -it had been fleeting. Kara stepping into her office with her schedule in hand, repeating it. She saw the glint like she does now and was shocked.

She had grasped Kara’s hand, told her to stop talking, and stared before asking her what  _ that _ was. She had expected nervous laughter and clumsy explanations, an excuse story, instead she received the brightest smile Kara had given her since taking her on as an employee. Kara had caressed the ring so preciously.

If she was being honest, it had warmed her heart to see the amount of love she had seen in Kara’s eyes as she explained. 

_ “It’s my wedding ring,” _ Kara had laughed lightly, her smile was...indescribable,  _ “would you believe my wife made it?” _

And if Cat found herself missing love because of the way Kara spoke, well, no one needed to know. No one would know. Would they.

She hadn’t asked who the lucky wife was, but from what Kara had said, they’d been together for a couple of years at minimum. She remained quiet about it unless she couldn’t help it, to keep her head clear at work, around Cat. Cat felt a little...sad because she found herself wanting to know who could be the cause of a smile  _ bright _ .

She resigned herself to believe that if one day they were friends, she’d know, or someday the lucky Mrs. Danvers would show up.

Today was her lucky day.

Now, she’d never asked but she had paid closer attention. She had a fleeting suspicion. A strong theory that was probably because, she was Cat Grant, she was _ always _ right. She had seen the magazines, the newspaper clippings, articles left open on her assistant's computer. They had all been about her.

They had all been about Lena Luthor, and either she had a girl crush on the last- as far as she was aware or cared -good Luthor in the world, or she’d just found out who her assistant's mystery genius wife was. At first, she had admitted, that the girl crush seemed more realistic. Only for the fact, Kara had kept herself to be background noise, not clearly putting herself out there even when she should.

The more she looked, the more she watched, the more she heard- she believed she’d figured it out. Kara Danvers was married to Lena Luthor. It was such an odd pairing, but a unique story, a Luthor and a Super, after all. That was what made it so good. Fighting the name of their families, falling in love, then marriage.

She wanted to know how this unique story went.

So yes, today was her lucky day, and she knew she was right.

It had been drawing close to lunchtime, her assistant probably going to meet her sister of course. She hadn’t expected to look up from her desk with a sigh to find Lena Luthor standing by her assistant's desk, looking down at papers with a smile and she was waiting. Waiting. It was curious.

So Cat remained quiet and watched with curiosity as the Luthor fidgeted with her purse and  _ expensive _ red coat. Most were already gone from the room to get lunch, but Kara had just come back from checking on prints.

The clumsy pastel colored assistant hadn’t looked up from the phone in her hand and had run right into her own wife. She had rolled her eyes. Instead of chastising her, Lena had said something with a smile that seemed off for the Lena the public knew, and Kara’s eyes had widened looking up. The hand around her waist that had steadied her didn’t move.

Cat watched as Kara’s face softened almost instantly and she instantly sunk into the Luthor, arms wrapping around her waist beneath the coat, and face tucking into her neck as she spoke about something. It was so sweet the way Lena’s arms wrapped around the blonde with the happiest smile. Cat wanted to vomit, it was far too cute.

They stayed like that for a good minute or two. Kara even swaying them, and then they pulled back and a hand came to grasp the back of Kara’s neck pulling her into a sweet kiss.  _ Why are they so cute? It’s disgusting really, _ Cat thought to herself. More importantly, how many times could the blonde just melt into her wife’s touch. 

Twice so far, and she was certain the number would be astronomical if she watched much longer. She was...happy for them really, but she’d never seen anything quite like this. Now had she? Not that she could remember.

Eventually, Lena had suggested something and Kara beamed, nodding as she moved to grab her purse and coat. Lena stood by politely with a smile as she waited, saying something else but Cat couldn’t hear it. She couldn’t hear most of that conversation...was her office that sound proof?

Regardless, Cat wasn’t going to waste the opportunity. She stood and moved briskly to her door as Kara stood up. The couple turned as Cat opened the door. She threw them a smile, and sighed, Kara, looked curious unsure if she was forgetting something.

“Well,” she began, “I supposed you’re off to lunch?”

Kara nodded.

“Uh, yes, can I- did you want me to pick you up something?” The blonde asked curiously.

Cat dismissed the offer, waving a hand, and stepped forward.

“I still have that salad you brought me not even ten minutes ago, Kiera,” the mispronunciation of her name earned a curious look from Lena who rose a brow.

Kara nodded and it grew silent, awkwardly for a moment, before Cat let her eyes turn to Lena who stood to Kara’s side, hand touching her wife’s arms softly. Neither of them seemed to know how to handle the moment, obviously having not thought Cat would actually catch Lena there. So she sighed and rolled her eyes, having mercy.

“Lena Luthor,” Lena looked up at her curiously, “can I ask what you’re doing with my assistant? Not trying to gain her favor in order to get us to write about you, are you?”

“Miss gran-”

Kara was cut off by Lena, who laughed and shook her head and crossed her arms, watching Cat as her defenses rose. Kara looked nervous. Cat knew this wasn’t true, but poking a few buttons revealed a lot about a person didn’t it?

“Not at all,” Lena spoke, “I asked her out to lunch. Dinner too if you must know.”

“Oh? What for?”

“Come on Len-”

“Personal business,” Lena shot back.

It grew silent again, and Lena seemed to contemplate. Cat just watched with curiosity as Lena leaned over and whispered into Kara’s ear. Kara’s hand found one of Lena’s and laced their hands together as Kara nodded and whispered something back. Cat let herself smile for a moment.

As Lena opened her mouth to speak, Cat spoke first.

“Kiera,” she looked to Kara, “why did I only just now hear your wife was Lena Luthor?”

Kara looked surprised for a moment.

“Oh please, you both have twin rings,” she gestured to their hands, Lena laughed and Kara smiled sheepishly, blushing, “I am disappointed I'm only hearing of this now. Did you not trust your own both with the name of your wife?” She questioned.

“No! No- I mean- not no I didn’t trust you- I mean, uh,” Kara shifted, “I mean- uh- I do..”

Lena spoke for her, after placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

“It’s my fault,” Lena spoke, “I asked her not to. Not until we were sure our life would continue here in National City, permanently. I also don’t know you, so how am I to know if I can trust you?” Cat had to admit, the challenging tone in Lena’s voice was admirable.

She allowed herself to smirk.

“This is true,” Cat crossed her arms, raising a brow, “How did you two, fall in love and get hitched, Kiera?”

“It’s Kara,” Lena spoke again, looking down at her wife lovingly, “Kara Luthor-Danvers.”

Kara beamed back up at her, Cat’s question remained unanswered. She watched them just...watch each other lovingly, and she was certain her question would never get answered this way. So she cleared her throat. Kara snapped back to her boss and laughed.

“Childhood friends to lovers,” That was a surprise, “no really. We grew up together. We fell in love along the way, and, we’ve been happily married for four years.”

Cat’s smirk turned into a smile, instead of allowing them to see it she turned and moved back to her door. This was enough love for the week.

“Well,” she stopped and turned, “don’t allow me to keep you from a wonderful lunch Mrs. Luthor-Danvers. And Kiera?” 

Lena scowled, Kara watched her boss expectantly.

“Perfect choice,” Cat’s eyes flickered to Lena.

Lena looked surprised, but Kara grinned and nodded in agreement as Cat moved back to her office. She stood there and watched them walk with a pep in their step, pausing to kiss each other once or twice before disappearing.

Cat didn’t believe in true love, just the love she could give as a mother to Carter.

But part of her felt she witnessed _**pure love.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like a lot of you want a fic (rewrite/fix-it) set within this AU. You all also want the three Danvers sisters to help barry with the dominators (with possible Eliza?)
> 
> Thank you for your comments and thoughts!


	9. So Far Gone In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The proposal was nervewracking.  
> J'onn was...proud, he could see it replay in Lena's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts open at my tumblr: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Also you guys can prompt me for this AU (supportive wives AU) prompts set in this au is welcomed. I have three already I'm working on, so send em my way if you'd like!
> 
> This is set after 1x20.  
> Can you guess who's reaction is going to be last?

_She was nervous, completely. Indescribably nervous._

**_Is it even going to work? Is it going to go smoothly? What if something messes up? What if something’s not perfect? What if I fucked up? What if it’s too soon? What if she says no? What if-_ **

_The thoughts, doubts, and insecurities she’d ever felt simmered to the surface. Like water close to a boil, and it wasn’t because she was unsure if it was what she wanted. What Kara wanted. They’d talked about it before, and Kara’s reservations came from human’s views on the subject being different. It was okay._

_She knew what it meant to Kara._

_Her doubts were in herself, if the set up for it was perfect if she’d be able to ask the question without fumbling her words and crying in the middle of it. Her doubts were in that, she was lead to believe by Lillian by actions alone, that- she was unlovable. Not that she doubted Kara’s love for her. No. She didn’t and never could. It was,_ **_what if I’m not supposed to be loved?_ ** _And then she’d think of Kara. Their relationship. Their experience. Of Alex and Eliza, she knew she was meant to be loved because she had been loved for awhile._

_Maybe it was irrational of her, but she was just so damned frightened because this was a big step. It was...huge and she wanted it more than anything, but she knew logically it was the next step. Emotionally? She craved giving Kara the world, giving her everything she’d ever wanted, and more than anything it felt so right. This step._

_She loved Kara Zor-El Danvers, the girl from the stars, beyond two skies, and her love was never ending. She was filled with so much warmth, and being able to wake next to the body she loved so dearly was enough to pull a smile from her every morning. She’d become so lost in Kara, she was certain she had been found along the way. She knew there was no one else she could love more._

_She mulled the idea over, after a night falling asleep on their couch her head on Kara’s chest listening to her heartbeat, for a couple of weeks. Second guessing herself. Would Kara think it was too fast? Despite having been together two years? Wasn’t it traditional for couples to wait like four years?_

_She didn’t know, so as subtly as she could she asked Eliza a series of questions. She thought she timed them right. During movies, or while catching something related to it while they were out, or claiming it just curiosity, maybe thinking about the future, and each time Eliza gave her an odd look but answered anyways truthfully based on her own experience._

_It had given her enough information to think, maybe it would be okay. The last thing she wanted was to- well, push. On that same subject, she wanted to know Kara’s thoughts without directly asking so she’d bring it up without alarming her, to get an inkling. She seemed okay with it. Lena didn’t think she’d get the full extent unless asking outright and she- she didn’t want to do that. Not yet._

_When she was absolutely certain she was going to do this, she came to the conclusion that as much of a genius as she was...she needed help. So she went to the first person that popped into her head, one that would help her with a hand and brutal honesty if she so needed it. She did need that._

_She went to Alex. She asked for help, and she watched as Alex asked her_ **_‘are you for real’_ ** _to which she said yes, and then she watched Alex’s face become the brightest she’d ever seen. She found herself lifted into a hug by strong arms with a squeal as she yelped, and suddenly Alex was saying yes and shooting off ideas._

_She stopped confused and asked her sister why she was so excited, Alex had turned to her and said,_

**_“Are you kidding me? Lee, you’re going to ask her to marry you. I’m so happy for you! This is big! I love you, I love her, you love each other, and you’ve never let the world stop you two. It’s just- I see the definition of love between the two of you.”_ **

_At that, Lena had found herself emotional and cried. She hid her face in her hands, slumped over on her couch and god to honest cried._

_Alex hadn’t known why, but she didn’t question. She’d only pulled her into an embrace and let her cry as she spoke in quiet reassurances, that it was okay to take her time if this was too much. They had forever. Alex was missing the point of wanting to do this, of wanting to was Kara. It was because they had forever._

_It was because Lena knew that forever was exactly what she wanted, and her heart had been irrevocably touched by her girlfriend. When she thought about forever or the future, she thought of it with Kara’s hand in her own and rings on their fingers, wedding bands, bracelets (as per Kryptonian tradition), and knowing she’d be able to look at any person and say “my wife, Kara Danvers” and she wanted it._

_Her tears slowly subsided and she looked up at Alex with a smile and explained. She explained it was just- Alex had validated her again. She’d managed to do what no else before the Danvers had done and she’d done so with so much love. Alex held her tighter and quietly proclaimed, she’d become a Danvers, a sister regardless of no blood connection, the moment she stepped into their childhood house._

_With that, they planned for weeks. Eliza had become suspicious, probably knowingly, but hadn’t asked questions. Just let them be as they drove themselves crazy with preparations and arrangements. Tasks. Alex had done most of the physical work, including a place to hide herself and Eliza so they could see the reaction._

_The day had finally come, Eliza being filled in as they sat across the way in a cafe. Alex dealt with her mother pestering her with questions about it as they both looked through a pair of binoculars, looking towards the dimly lit restaurant. It went smoothly and every once in awhile while Kara wasn’t looking Lena would look towards them and they’d send her a thumbs up with a supportive text._

_It was romantic and Kara was undeniably charmed as she sighed with stars in her eyes, leaning forward with the softest smile, to watch as Lena spoke about her next project. She was so in love it was more than either of them had ever hoped for Kara and Lena both._

_Eventually the dinner came to a close and they followed, as per Lena’s request- she hadn’t wanted them to miss the undeniable event that would change it all forever -quietly as Lena lead the Kryptonian through the streets, hand in hand with a claim they had one last stop before they made it home._

_This was it._

_Lena talked, keeping Kara preoccupied with talking and led them slowly towards the park. At this, despite how dark it had been, Alex clung to her mother's arm and whispered lowly that this was it. This was what she and Alex had worked on for nearly a month for. Eliza clung back excitedly and they slowed their pace as they came up to the edge of the pond- though much bigger than a normal pond._

_They stood there, and Lena had taken Kara’s hands in her own and with most loving smile anyone had ever seen, she spoke true words. Eliza and Alex sat perched on a bench nearby, covered by darkness. They’d been close enough to hear it, to see it, but far enough away at first sight Kara wouldn’t see them unless she was looking for them._

_“Kara,” Lena spoke, “I think I should say this now. As a child, I lost hope in love of every kind. I- you know why, but I think I need to say it. All I’d ever wanted was love, the love of a sibling, a mother, anyone and- I was given the touch of cold hands instead. Fists clenched and colliding with my body. No child should- well-_

_I thought the day I’d come to live with the Danvers, with you, my life was ending and was going to get so much worse,” with watery eyes Lena moved to step closer cupping Kara’s cheeks with a soft smile, “and I was so wrong. I’m happy I was because not only did I get what I had wanted, more importantly, I had been given what I needed. A home.”_

_Alex felt a lump forming in her throat, it was inevitable. Lena smiled, thumbs rubbing against Kara’s cheeks as hands held her wrists._

_“I needed a home, and I got so much more. I gained a mother, a sister,_ **_you._ ** _I was given a world in which I was loved, could love and would be protected just as I’d protect. So- I- look,” Lena gestured towards the pond as her hands dropped._

_Kara did, and her heart stopped. A hand coming to rest against her mouth as the other grasped Lena’s wrist. Alex and Eliza froze, waiting for it to happen, as they grasped each other’s hands._

_Within the water was exactly what Lena and Alex had worked so hard for. Because, once while they were younger, gazing under the stars Kara had said that the sea reminded her of space and stars. Filled with so much wondrous and unknown life, yet so beautiful in its mysterious charm. It reminded her of space and sometimes she thought she’d find Krypton within it._

_Now? The water of the large pond was dark, beneath the water’s surface was the luminescent glows of what appeared to be both stationary lights and probably glowing fish that swam in designed paths in a way that indicated they were probably on a path and created by Lena’s hands, but the sight was still gorgeous._

_They swam, so many, in schools that recreated what had only been seen in Kara’s paintings hidden within their closet carefully. It was the closest image of the Andromeda galaxy anyone had ever done. It was so beautiful to see, the movement of whatever machines were beneath the water had oddly made it seem so much more lively._

_Kara gasped, trying not to cry, as colors shifted to enlarge Rao to the point he took over most of the little machines, revealing there to be much more than she’d imagined. Not once did Lena show her Krypton, because even as they both knew her planet had been there, Lena also knew it would be too much._

_Lena held a box in her hand as Kara turned back to her and Kara’s face was so beautifully lit up in the red light- Kara gasped again as the box opened and revealed a ring, elegantly engraved. Words of her people, meaning_ **_‘In which we stand, together, forever’_ ** _etched within the golden rings inner. Lena laughed nervously and looked up at her with hopeful eyes._

 _“I- I know what it means to your people, so if you say no because you’re not sure, I understand. I will not leave you,” she reassured, “I profess my love every day. When I think of the future, I think I understand why your people believed in forever, because that’s how I see you and I. Kara Zor-El, Kara Danvers, I would love nothing more than to love you for the rest of our lives. To call you my wife. To hear you call me yours. To_ **_marry_ ** _you. I swear I could love no one else as I do you.”_

_Silence grew as Kara stared down, unable to speak, and for a moment she looked- sad. In thought. Not at what was being asked or what it meant, but that it was happening without her aunt or mother. Then loved filled her eyes and she cupped Lena’s cheeks, kissing her softly despite her tears._

_She smiled and spoke a quiet, “Yes. I- Lena, in Rao’s light, yes!”_

**_“YES!”_ ** _came an ecstatic yell as the ring was placed on her finger with a teary laugh from both. They looked up barely in time, just as Alex collided with them and the three toppled over into the pond water. Lena looked terrified before she found her eyes on Alex clinging to Kara yelling Yes! Over and over, Kara holding her up with no problem and laughing. Eliza only laughed with hope._

 

**XXXXXX**

 

J’onn stood beyond the room, peering through glass at the sight he was seeing with curious eyes. The memory replaying in his mind as it did in Lena’s. His arms crossed and he hummed as he just thought. Part of him felt guilty he had felt nothing but trust and warmth towards the Luthor. The Luthor within the DEO.

 _Such an odd development,_ he thought to himself.

Everyone, aside from himself and Alex, had been surprised when she’d shown up. Seemingly knowing what was happening and demanded she had right to be there especially if her wife was risking her life and essentially sacrificing herself for everyone being there.

Despite Lucy’s outrage about the civilian there, and Lena somehow knowing who she was, once the reminder of who she was to Kara came out she stopped and relented. Though throwing J’onn a glare that said they’d talk about it later, and she was allowed to speak even as she felt her heart-shattering.

In that moment J’onn had become aware of two things. One, the never ending and immense love Lena held towards Kara was so great- he had surely never felt anything like it since his wife and daughters. It had been scary. And two, he had never seen such a purer love in his life let alone a purer heart that rested within the Luthor. He wondered what Jeremiah might think for a moment.

The irony of a Luthor and a Super had hit him, for the first time, despite knowing about since before Alex’s recruitment. Then, no, he wasn’t seeing a Luthor. At least not how everyone had been taught to perceive them. He was seeing another Danvers and maybe Danvers were a rare breed that had the brightest smile.

That had the most loyal of hearts. He felt proud.

He let go his naturally suspicious side for the moment and allowed himself to smile at the scene he was seeing, even as Lucy Lane came to stand next to him and observe the same. He knew opinions would be different, James was still trying to accept it, but he wondered what Lucy might think. He wouldn’t read her mind to find out, she would tell.

Kara laid against Lena, on top of her, on the sunbed with a gentle sigh. They were watching each other and talking but Kara looked more at peace now than she had during the toughest moments she’d chosen to do what was right. She looked at home and so happy- his heart swelled for her. Her head was on Lena’s chest and Lena smiled as she ran her hands through blonde locks.

Green eyes shone with love as blue shone with amazement and awe.

It was post-myriad, only a day later, and Kara had been convinced to rest for at least today on the sunbed so she could recuperate. The only way she had been convinced was when, while everyone was arguing with her to rest, Lena had hopped onto the sunbed and laid back opening her arms to Kara. Kara had stared for a moment before giving in with no argument and joined her wife.

Alex had snorted but grinned even as she muttered, _whipped_ , smiling when Kara said, _yup,_ and let them be. Lena had adjusted Kara’s cape to cover them as best as possible, and they’d drifted off for awhile. Lena had worn a black henley, jeans, and kicked her shoes off.

Now here they were talking lively and chatting about what had happened. It was kept light hearted for now knowing that Kara couldn’t handle serious talk yet, but it would happen, because they had sworn to each other they would work obstacles out together and surely the pain of almost loss was an obstacle but they could bound it together.

Lucy and J’onn remained silent as they watched Kara lean up on her elbows to kiss Lena softly who melted into it. They both knew then that Lena would have done anything Kara asked and Kara would do the same with the only persuasion being a kiss. Nothing needed to be said. Not even as J’onn turned his head to watch Lucy’s eyes flicker to something on the hand that cupped the back of Lena’s head.

The ring, he turned and found it too.

A piece of a puzzle was missing and put into place as Alex stepped through the med bay towards the sunbed. The couple broke their kiss to give Alex the same beaming smiles and hellos. Alex leaned down and placed a kiss against their individual foreheads asking them questions before producing a bag of food to which Kara enthusiastically yelled for, and Lena laughed, sitting up as Kara did to snag the bag.

Alex only held it a hair too far away with a smirk, and Kara frowned, claiming her to be mean. Alex could only roll her eyes and hand it over.

Kara sighed in relief as the placed a couple of fries in her mouth, pausing to hand one over to Lena who took it with a smirk at the oldest Danvers who rolled her eyes again. Kara ate as quickly as anyone could assume and while she did, Lena clung to her but spoke to Alex so freely. They had a similar relationship to what Alex and Kara had.

Lucy’s eyes had widened in surprise as she saw them bicker but reassure each other they loved one another to the moon and back.

Kara complained about how there never seemed to be enough food. It had earned her a kiss on her cheek and jaw, stopping there as Alex gagged before leaning forward to trap them both in a warm hug.

It was then that Kara looked up and saw J’onn and Lucy, it only took a moment for her to wave them over. Despite Lena looking towards them, unsure, wary, and partially tense, Alex waved them over too and they moved with a glance at one another.

“Hi, guys!” Kara beamed, Lena set her chin on Kara’s shoulder, “I’d like to introduce you to my koala.”

Alex snorted loudly, Lena hit the oldest sister and rolled her eyes.

“I am not a-”

“-Totally are,” Alex interjected with a laugh.

“Children,” Kara cut in, before turning back to their new guest, “this is Lena Luthor-Danvers. My wife.”

“And the littlest sister ever,” Alex teased, pinching Lena’s cheeks who through her a non-threatening and playful glare.

Lucy’s eyes widened comically and J’onn only smiled softly. Both reactions being odd, Kara looked unsure herself and- hopeful. She looked hopeful that another of those she’d come to love as family would accept the relationship because it would not change. She hoped they’d give Lena a chance. She didn’t- she didn’t want the kind of reaction Winn and James had to happen again.

A moment later, the shock in Lucy’s eyes seemed to turn into something positive and she let out a soft laugh before holding her hand out to Lena who eyed it warily. Eventually, she gave in and shook hands with both of them, Kara’s squeal of happiness was most definitely worth it despite the slight awkwardness.

“Lucy Lane, Ma’am, this is J’onn J’onnz,” Lucy offered politely.

Despite still looking wary, and really who could blame her with how she’d heard James had reacted? She still offered a smile.

“Lena Luthor-Danvers,” she spoke it so proudly, “as you’ve heard for the third time.”

“Yeah but call her Lena Danvers anyways,” Alex spoke with a proud smile at her sisters, “isn’t that right Kara?”

 _“Technically_ it’s Lena Luthor-Zor-El-Danvers-” Alex gave Kara a look, to which the Kryptonian laughed and nodded, “Lena Danvers is still so pretty.”

Lena and Kara gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes.

“It’s been four years...why do you still sound so awestruck?” Alex teased.

“Because!” Kara exclaimed loudly, dramatically, to everyone in the room as Lena hid her face into her wife’s shoulder, “It’s still the prettiest! The prettiest two words, and I know twelve different languages. It’s the pretty description too and I’ve seen the sunsets on Korlon. Blues and purples and-”

Kara continued on and on, Lena’s face remained hidden, Lucy seemed pulled in with a smile, and J’onn might have even laughed heartily. Alex wanted nothing more than to engrain the moment in her mind because two more people were learning how much Kara loved Lena, and it would be so wondrous when they realized just how much Lena loved Kara back.

“Please excuse her,” Alex finally cut in into the middle of Kara’s list of reasons why Lena Danvers was the prettiest description to ever descript, “she’s been like this since they got married- no, that’s a lie. Since before.”

“How long have you know Lena?” Lucy asked gently.

Alex narrowed her eyes for a moment, but Lucy smiled and Alex relented. She could feel Lena’s curious eyes on her, but when she turned her head to ask for permission, Lena spoke for her and she felt proud that Lena felt safe enough for now to tell a portion of her story. It was a tragic one but ending with beautiful love.

“I lived with the Danvers from the age of eleven till- well- now,” Lucy seemed much more shocked with this so Lena continued, “I was given a home. I have never regretted it since, in fact, I think it’s why I’m as resilient as I am. I had Alex as an example, and she did as promised. Loved me as her own sister and protected-”

“Because you are my sister,” Alex told her surely, “blood doesn’t matter, Lee, and you know I’ll always love you. You and Kara were the best things to ever happen to us. I’m just- so proud I got to see you two every step of the way you know?”

“Alex is right,” Kara finally jumped in, turning with a smile to kiss Lena chastely, “you became family the moment you showed up. We all know it. I couldn’t love anyone else.”

 _Family is more than the blood we share, but the bonds we create to,_ J’onn thought to himself with a smile.

Lucy herself smiled at the sight in front of her, and Lena looked a little overwhelmed, as she always did when they reminded her she was loved by the best people. She needed it.

“I- just-” Lena tried but couldn’t form the words.

“Oh my girls,” Eliza sighed from the doorway with a soft smile, they looked up, and before the three knew it they were gathered in the tightest embrace Eliza could offer.

She cupped Kara’s cheeks and smiled so proudly.

“How are all three of you? _Really?_ And Kara don’t think you get away with anything.”

 _“Mom,”_ Lena spoke up with a laugh, “we haven’t been awake long. Give us an hour?”

“I’m giving you three, then we’re going to see if you’re all able to go out for lunch.”

Kara tried to claim she was okay now, but J’onn and Eliza both weren’t having it.

Lucy could only smile sadly at the scene.

_Perhaps family is unconditional, not just blood._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the support on this! I Truly do appreciate it.  
> I would like to apologize for mistakes and such, as I do not have a beta, and I get a bit self-conscious so I hate going back and rereading more than once. Also most of these are done really late at night.
> 
> THANKS FOR THE FEEDBACK about this AU too and all your lil messages. (i'm happy you guys love this!)  
> Alright, so one last inquiry about a rewrite, and I am letting you all choose.  
> The pod™, who/what do you want to be in it?  
> Would you care for-  
> Mon-El to be kept in it but written better (? not putting up with the horrendous storyline)  
> Krypto (its overused but whatever ya'll want plus PUPPIES)  
> An alien child  
> or  
> an eldery Kryptonian/alien
> 
> I know quite a few of you don't like Mon-El (same) so I thought I'd offer options because you're all the ones going to read it.  
> Also Korlon is completely made up on the spot. I am not creative with names half of the time.


	10. I Got My Angel Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarks reaction was the one that hurt the most, but he'll understand. In the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts open at my tumblr: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Also you guys can prompt me for this AU (supportive wives AU) prompts set in this au is welcomed. I have three already I'm working on, so send em my way if you'd like!
> 
> A different take on ep. 1 of season 2, in which they meet but not really.

_ “I can see you,” Lena speaks with a soft smile, her eyes still closed, “I can always see you. It’s lovely if I’m honest. To be so connected to the love of your life, to see your features so beautifully drawn in mind and when I open my eyes-” _

_ Lena shifts, sheet still wrapped so snugly around her bare body. She faces Kara who lays on her side, waiting with curiosity but her hands itch to paint Lena like this. With the sun casting the perfect light. It’s so radiant and all Kara wants to do is wrap her in protective arms casting aside anything that might harm her. Lena’s eyes open and they’re so beautifully green, she smiles, and love is drawn on her face as she speaks to Kara. _

_ “-what I see is always so much more beautiful than anything I could ever hope to imagine.” _

_ Kara blinks at the intensity of the comment, the fire that seems to spread in her chest. It’s a warmth that enraptures her, it’s Lena,  _ **_Lena, Lena._ ** _ She’s never been able to stop herself from loving someone as brilliant as Lena and she doesn’t think she could love anyone else, not with the way her chest beats for Lena. In harmony with Lena’s. She knows. _

_ She sits up, bringing her just a few inches from Lena with a reply ready on her lips but words fail her. Instead, Lena speaks but her voice is so soft and full of love it’s enough to make her heart stop. The gravity of their love is so entangling, so massive, sometimes it’s overwhelming how it makes her feel. _

_ “Why would I want to imagine more?” _

_ Lena brings her hands up, letting the sheet fall from her shoulders, to cup Kara’s cheeks softly. Her smile softens again if it’s possible and thumbs rub against her cheek in comforting patterns. It’s almost like a reassurance Lena is really there and she knows she doesn’t really need it. Not really. But it’s so nice to feel it without asking for it because sometimes she thinks she’s only ever dreamt this up. _

_ Their beginning. _

_ “When I have  _ **_my whole world_ ** _ in my palms, right now.” _

_ With that, Kara tries not to seems surprised...she really shouldn’t, it’s been a month since their wedding, and yet the sound still comes from her. She can’t help but swallow thickly as she’s overcome with emotion. The tears welling up in her eyes aren’t that of sadness but just as you’d expect. _

_ Love. _

_ A word she’s come to associate with Lena more than any other word. More than  _ **_Luthor_ ** _ , she’s decided that there is no difference between love and Lena. Not when she falls asleep next to her every night and wakes up with those emerald eyes shining at her in such a loving way she’s decided sunsets are her second favorite sight in the morning. _

_ When she does cry, Lena isn’t panicked. When she cries and tries to mumble an I love you so much (it comes out half in her native language) Lena only smiles softly and wipes tears away before leaning forward to gently place a kiss on her forehead. _

_ It’s then that Kara brings her hands up to slip around Lena, to pull her  _ **_wife_ ** _ into her lap, to clutch her and cry into her chest. Lena lets her and speaks soft reassurances into her hair, a hand rubbing her back in comforting circles and the other keeping her close, because she knows. She knows that Kara’s only ever built herself up to believe what they have is something she’d never get, and now that she has it? Reminders it’s very  _ **_real_ ** _ are enough to make her crack. _

_ She has it. She has all of Lena’s love and so much more, how did she end up so lucky? _

_ If you asked her, she wouldn’t be able to tell you. She doesn’t know. _

_ They sit like that for as long as Kara needs and Lena is patient enough to let her sit there in silence after the crying stops. Lena lets her cling harder if she needs it, lets her gather herself, and lets her speak in an alien language only three people on earth actually understand, both of them being two. _

_ When Kara pulls back and clears her throat, Lena smiles again and wipes her tears away. Kara’s eyes flutter close at the touch and lean into a palm with a sigh of nothing but content. Knowing they’re both happy, both irrevocably in love. It only serves to make their hearts flutter with a hope that this will never change, that they will always have a tomorrow and more. _

_ “How did I ever get so lucky?” Kara whispers gently, her eyes opening. _

_ Lena lets out a soft chuckle at the confession, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. She can’t help but shake her head as their eyes lock. _

_ “I ask myself that every day,” she admits, “I never find an answer, but I know I will never take what you’ve given me for granted. Because darling I could never find a love grander.” _

_ Kara chuckles this time, tilting her head up to capture Lena’s lips in the softest kiss imaginable. Lena smiles into it out of the happiness she feels. It doesn’t take but a moment for hands to find themselves in blonde hair to pull Kara closer and deepen it, even just for a moment before Kara pulls back to allow Lena to breathe and speak. _

_ Kara’s eyes flutter open and she smiles. _

_ “Flatterer.” _

_ “No,” she tucks hair behind an ear, “I just tell the truth. Because I, Lena Luthor-Danvers, love you Kara Luthor-Danvers with every inch of my soul. I don’t believe in destiny or faith, but I have found my air.” _

_ “Lena, I-” how can she top that? She can’t, so she doesn’t try, “all I could ever, will ever want is your happiness. I’ve never felt romantic love, not really until I realized I loved you.” _

_ Lena’s smile widens. _

_ “I realize now what they say about it. It’s selfish and selfless all in one,” she pauses, “because I so desperately want to always be your happiness, to be your wife, to hold your heart but if there was ever a day I no longer did- I’d let you go so you could feel love again.” _

_ Lena pulls her into another kiss that speaks volumes. _

_ It speaks- it’s impossible not to love you, I love no one else, I have always loved you, you are my only, I want a future with you, you will  _ **_always_ ** _ have my heart. _

_ When she pulls back, she finally speaks, and when she does? It’s with a whisper. _

**_“Kara, you, are my heart.”_ **

_ Kara knows, she knows their love will not fade. It fills her with so much love to know. _

_ She kisses Lena again. _

**XXXXXX**

Kara is incredibly nervous.

She was nervous this morning. She was nervous saving planes, shuttles, cars, people, and meeting people who would wave her over to talk with Supergirl. The thing that made it more nerve-wracking than before? She was doing it all flawlessly, but she wasn’t alone.  _ No. _ Kal- Clark. Clark Kent, Superman was with her.

It was a surprise, unexpected, and she found herself brimming with nothing but happiness at the sight of her cousin because, lord, had she missed him. It’s been two years since she’s last seen him, and the last time they were face to face? Alex was being passive aggressive, and Lena was unfortunately stuck in Metropolis.

That...encounter had left Clark angry and Alex showing she certainly wasn’t afraid to be brutally honest with anyone, let alone a Kryptonian. You could have asked Kara or Lena, she knew it.

Alex had been angry about something she’d been angry about for awhile. Clark hadn’t shown up at her wedding with Lena, he hadn’t given her away like she wanted, and- he hadn’t given her congratulations or a sorry afterward. It was like it hadn’t happened at all or like he was simply never told, but he knew. Kara sent him two invitations to make sure. He saw.

Alex had been passive aggressive about it, never fully saying why she was mad, but it had gotten to Clark enough to the point he left abruptly. She hadn’t seen him since except for the very few video chats or phone calls they had.

He had promised since then to visit but after a childhood of his broken promises? She could only sigh and say yeah.

So his unexpected visit? She felt both nervous and happy. Nervous in that, she didn’t know Alex would react let alone Clark. Had they moved passed it? Well, somewhat, though she supposed some sort of tension would always be there. Yet happy in that, he was actually here! She was actually able to hug him if he let her!

And now? She’s nervous for another reason.

She and Clark are in an elevator. On their way to see  _ Lena, _ because of a link between her and the Venture she saved. She’s nervous because as far as she can remember it’s the first time Clark is actually meeting Lena her  _ wife _ and it’s the first time she’s going to able to introduce them. She’s nervous because she’s not really sure Clark used the connection as a perfect excuse to meet her.

She’s nervous because Clark just whisked her away as soon as the words left Alex’s mouth, and she doesn’t want to upset him but- she knows her wife. She knows Lena. Lena could never- would never- because Lena is busy with the renaming. She’s busy with making L-Corp a possibility in National City. She knows because they talked about it last night.

Somewhere at the back of her mind something, or rather someone, is screaming that he doesn’t know about Lena. He doesn’t know that they are- but how could he not? It’s stupid to think he doesn’t because she sent him the invitation.

So maybe he’s just being thorough...maybe he’s trying to make sure for their sake. That makes sense right? He’s  _ professional. _

As soon as the elevator stops, they’re moving down the hall towards the office in question. Kara is fiddling with her purse, head down in thought when Clark turns to her to speak with a grin as they walk. She looks up as he does.

“So Jimmy told me...about you being married,” he gestures to the ring he’s noticed, and she looks down at it confused, “he said you were very happy.”

She runs a finger over said ring with pride before she breathes and nods to him. She’s very very happy. She couldn’t be happier, and she feels so lucky that-

“I’d like to meet the lucky guy some day.”

“You- wait.  _ What? _ ” Kara comes to a halt, confused.

Clark stares at her for a moment, confused by her reaction. He looks like he’s just been blindsided, and if there’s something funny in that- Kara doesn’t find it because it looks like he genuinely doesn’t know.  **_How could he not know?_ **

“I- are you not married?” He asks with furrowed brows.

“No- I am- but-”

“Mrs. Luthor’s eleven?” Jess asks, interrupting them and Kara isn’t sure whether to feel grateful or not- but Clark takes the opportunity regardless.

“No, but we won’t be here for but a second. I’m certain she can make time for a simple question,” Clarks speaks assuredly.

Jess snorts, ready to refute that because Lena’s time is absolutely precious so unless you’re an appointment, a board member, an investor, or  _ family _ then there’s a less likely chance she’ll be able to see you unless it’s necessary. However, Jess looks up and her eyes move from Clark to Kara, and when they land on Kara? Her eyes lighten up instantly, and she smiles.

Kara can’t help but smile back, bringing a hand up to wave despite standing a few feet away. It’s odd, to Clark who looks between them but doesn’t ask. Instead, waiting somehow patiently for Jess to clue in.

“Mrs. Luthor is free now for a few minutes,” it’s said more to Kara, but Clark takes it with a nod and moves towards the doors.

Kara has to speed walk in order to catch up with him, unable to stop him before he opens the doors slightly. She has questions for him, numerous ones because she’s still unable actually grasp the concept that he  _ doesn’t know who she’s married to, _ let alone that he never knew she was married at all like he seems to have hinted at.

“Mrs. Luthor-”

Kara watches as Lena startles, obviously fixated on her paperwork, and drops the pen in her hands.

Lena readies a glare, she can see it over Clark’s shoulder- she’s tempted to push him into the room further so she can actually see her wife -but the glare turns into a cold smile upon seeing him. She can hear the soft sigh Lena lets out, and she really wants him to move because now she wants-

“Fine,” is muttered before she speaks in a louder voice, “come in. Please do hurry because-”

The words die on her lips the moment Kara is finally able to fully step into the room, following Clark to Lena’s desk as she stands. It takes less than a moment before Lena looks highly amused that she’s there with  _ him _ and there’s a small silence before Kara waves shyly and whispers a soft “hi” like they’re teenagers.

“Kara,” Lena chuckles lightly, moving to stand in front of her desk, “I didn’t know you were dropping by? I thought you said-”

Kara grins, ready to reach for her when Lena is close enough.

“I did but he dragged me along.”

When Lena crosses her arms, completely amused with eyes only on Kara like she’s forgotten Clark is even there, Kara does bring a hand out to softly touch her elbow with a soft smile. The next words spoken, however, are enough to bring her back, to make her arm retract like she’s been burnt by her own cousin.

“How do you to know each other?” Clark asks with suspicion.

Kara stiffens, and Lena is instantly defensive because she can tell the real question he’s asked is-  _ are you going to be Lex? _ And she hates it.

Lena turns to her wife, who is just- shocked, but she allows Kara to speak first because she knows it’s needed. That Kara is the one who needs to more than she does. She straightens her back, uncrosses her arms, and moves to stand at Kara’s side to support her because it doesn’t look like Clark will be accepting.

It hurt her to think this, and the look Clark is giving her says it all.

“What do you mean?” Kara asks, almost pained, begging him to just  _ know. _

To prove Alex wrong. To prove Lena wrong. To prove the notion that he did leave her and was never really there because she wants him to have been wrong, she wants the image in her head to be right.

“How- are you friends?” He asks again, “she’s-”

“Kal-El,” and he looks incredibly panicked the moment Kara says his name in front of Lena who looks unfazed, “did- do- do you really not know who I married? Who I’ve been married to for  _ four _ years?”

“What- four? Kara, four? You never told me why didn’t-” he shakes his head, “that’s not the most important thing right now, Kara. You just  _ outed _ me. To a Luthor.”

Clark looks slightly angry, defensive, and beyond confused as to why his cousin would betray him. Kara, however, looks just hurt like the image in her head is being broken, and it is. She sighs in defeat, leaning towards Lena unconsciously who frowns and wraps an arm around her, to comfort her, without a second thought. She watches as Clark’s eyes widen at the gesture.

Obviously closer than he thought.

“No, I didn’t,” Kara claims.

Clark huffs, crossing his arms.

“You can’t lie about this, it literally just happened,” he sounds reprimanding, “Ms. Luthor, if you tell anyone, I will have your-”

In the flash of a second, there’s a shift and Lena has never seen it happen  _ this  _ quickly. It shocks her.

Before Clark can finish the sentence, Kara is standing up straight, her body posture screaming  _ defense. Protect. _ And she’s placed herself in front of Lena, pushing her behind, stopping just a few inches forward with a locked jaw and this look towards Clark that shocks even him. He has to lean back from the intensity.

“You will not touch her, Kal-El.” Her voice is firm, strong.

It’s then that Lena realizes Kara’s stance is to fight if need be. She realizes Kara doesn’t even know she’s doing it, that it’s become something she’s had to with Lena for awhile now. Protect her from people who threaten her.

So she brings a handout, gently setting on her shoulder as she leans forward to mutter in Kara’s native language, an old poem Kara taught to her once that spoke of the importance of remaining calm. It works. Kara relaxes and is able to breathe easy, but Clark is staring at them with betrayal. She knows it’s hurting her wife.

“You taught her  _ our  _ language? Kara do you understand how dangerous-”

“What did you do with the wedding invites?” Kara asks abruptly.

He looks taken back but understanding that Kara isn’t going to answer him anytime soon or let this go. He looks like he wants to ask why it’s important, and Lena wants to scream at him for it.

“I- didn’t get any. You didn’t send any, Kara.”

“Yes I did,” she stiffens and continues before he can interrupt, “I sent you two, Kal.  _ Two. _ Four years ago.”

He shakes his head, in confusion.

Something dawns on Lena then, and she’s not certain either of them will like the answer he’s about to give to her question. She’s also certain she’ll find it harder to like now after he’s answered.

“Did you get two pieces of mail two years ago? Addressed from me? A wedding invitation?” Lena finally asks.

“I threw those away, I thought it was your ploy to get me away from my city. To-”

“Oh my god,” she can’t help but laugh humorlessly.

Kara lets out a noise that confuses him more, and he just doesn’t understand why Kara looks upset by the fact he didn’t go to Lena’s wedding. It’s just not clicking completely, and she guesses this is something like James and Winn. Despite having all of the clues there.

She wants to scream at Clark Kent.

“You- I-” Kara sounds upset...so upset, it’s hurting Lena to think about.

To hear.

Realization dawns on him.

So she does the next thing she can think of if someone has to spell it out for the other Kryptonian in her office- she’ll do it. Perhaps knowing she’ll say something that will upset him, but he needs to know what he’s done. She knows Alex will be next, and goddamn, she will tell Alex about this because if anyone can actually knock it into him it would be Alex.

Lena moves, to Kara’s side, a hand pushing at her shoulder to turn and so Kara does look at her with a hurt that Clark has caused. She’s realizing a few things she’s imagined aren’t actually like she’s imagined, and Lena knows how that hurts. So she places a soft kiss on Kara’s forehead and asks her to go sit down. Kara does without question, taking Lena’s chair and allowing her to do as she wants.

The Luthor, however, turns to Clark with crossed arms who still looks defensive but glances at Kara who’s trying to avoid watching.

“Mr. Kent,” Clark looks at her, “I would like to ask you to leave. Please.”

He stiffens.

“I can’t without reassurance you won’t tell anyone,” a pause, “I can’t leave without her.”

“Your cousin will be fine,” he looks shocked, annoyed she knows who Kara is, “because Alex and I have been taking care of her in your place.”

“Just because you married her under-”

Before he can finish, Lena takes a step forward and levels him with a sharp glare. Putting a hand up stop Kara from interrupting him because she has this, Kara can focus on herself for right now. Kara doesn’t speak so it must work, but Clark looks put off from how...irritated she seems to be with him.

“I realized I was in love with Kara when I was sixteen,” it was the truth, “when she stumbled into my room late at night because I’d just had a nightmare. She curled up next to me and sang in Kryptahniuo to lull me back to sleep. I knew then, that I’d always love her.”

Clark seemed a little uncomfortable at the implications behind that. That they’d known each other much longer than he had initially thought, and that she might have known about their heritage for so much longer than it seemed. He’d be right.

“I am tired of telling my story, Mr. Kent,” she spoke angrily, stepping away from him to the side of her desk, “but you’re my wife’s cousin. Part of her  _ zehdh. _ So I’ll tell you this just once.”

“Tell me what?”

“Lillian Luthor was abusive,” Clark flinched like he himself had been burnt, “Lionel never cared. Lex tried, sometimes, but he never stopped it. Not really. One day he made me pack my things, sent me with a driver, and told me he was leaving me-”

“Lena-” Kara tried, hand reaching out to touch one of Lena’s.

Lena grasped her hand, entwining their fingers as she felt Kara squeeze her hand in reassurance. Letting her know she didn’t have to, but she’d already come so far. Why should she stop now? If only to make him understand.

“The Danvers took me in. Eliza fostered me, raised me. I grew up with Kara, with Alex,” his shoulders slumped and there was none of the previous emotions in his eyes, just guilt now, “if you don’t believe me, or believe that I could never out you because it’d affect Kara- then you can most certainly believe it when Alex is screaming your head off because I certainly cannot do it without upsetting my wife.”

He looked up, surprised, but seemed to understand what she was saying. Kara stood, her hand still in Lena’s and her free hand brushing against Lena’s back in comfort.

Did Clark really understand now? Or was he simply allowing himself to seem that way? Lena couldn’t tell you, but the guilt seemed real. Maybe for the first time, he was realizing the scope of his absence in his cousin's life. Maybe, just maybe, he was realizing it meant he’d missed out on so many important things in her life.

He’d missed the opportunity to watch them grow up together.

“Kara I’m so sorry-”

“It’s okay Kal.”

“No,” Lena spoke, setting Clark with a look, “no it’s not okay that he’s done this. I would very much like it if you left-”

“Len-” He tried.

_ “Now.” _

He seemed to stand there for a minute, debating, before he turned and left with a last soft ‘i’m so sorry, Kara.’

Silence grew between the two of them, Lena continued to stare off. In the place, he’d been standing in before, and Kara only leaned forward against her, resting her chin on Lena’s shoulder with a sigh. Trying to cover up how she felt so she wouldn’t have to address it until later. Lena knew it.

“I’m sorry,” Kara spoke, “I thought he-”

“No, Darling,” Lena turned around slowly, drawing Kara into her, “you have nothing to apologize for. It’s not your fault or mine, and we have to remind ourselves of that.”

Kara sighed, melting into her embrace, nodding against her shoulder.

“We can talk to him before he leaves, okay?” She felt Kara nod again, “I promise you, my love, I’m still here. I will always be here.”

“I love you,” Kara breathed against her.

“I love you too.”

A pause.

“Alex can yell at him for me,” Lena promised, “but for now- just let me hold you?”

Kara nodded again her hold tightening around Lena. Lena smiled.

They didn’t part again until Jess informed her of her next appointment, Kara promised to meet her at the end of the day.

_ Lena promised to be there.  _ Always. _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jess adores her boss and her boss's wife. What she doesn't like is reporters.
> 
> Last chapter of this! The sequel is on the way though, it may be a couple of weeks before I start writing it but feel free to prompt me in the mean time. I'm going to visit a friend in a couple of weeks
> 
> But then again there's a bunch of inspiration for this so.
> 
> Also as I've said before, each chapter is written to a particular song. The song for this chapter? Halo by Beyonce because I'm mushy.


End file.
